The Question Game
by aznanime-eyes
Summary: Lee challenges, Neji loses. Now, Neji must do Lee's bidding for one month. [NejiSaku, SOME LeeSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is just a random one-shot. I'm still planning on continuing my other story, Serendipity, but I just wanted to write this one. Inspired by my preparation for a job interview. Hahaha. Enjoy this one!

Zarrah-chan

**The Question Game**

"Hyuuga-san?"

The young man cringed at the girl's baffled expression upon opening the door to his stoic handsome face. The green illuminating eyes that stared at him were wide and surprised, and he could just read her mind swarming of a billion questions as to why he was standing at her doorstep that very moment.

"I have a question for you." Came his flat reply.

Damn all the fates to hell! This was the most degrading thing he had ever done…even more so than his loss against the fox boy in the chuunin exams seven years prior.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked at him blankly.

"Question?"

Since when did the Hyuuga ever ask her questions?

…

And since when did he find it urgent enough to ask personally, at the door of her home?

"Ah."

At that particular moment, he felt like the stupidest man alive. The fates had not smiled upon him that day and he cursed his current existence.

It was ordinary when the day had begun, and the Hyuuga definitely had not seen this coming. The daily ritual of his bushy-browed teammate challenging him to a duel had happened on cue, as any other day. The Hyuuga had anticipated victory, out of habit and years of this battle-demanding, and if this were any other normal day, he would have been correct.

The fates had turned on him, however, the minute the taijutsu master confidently made an unusual bet on top of his normal daily challenge.

"_If I win, you do my bidding for one month."_

Fine, he had thought. Not like the Hyuuga could have any chance of losing anyway. What could have possibly made this battle any different than before? What could have possibly motivated Lee enough to think he could win today of all days?

Surprise had struck Neji like a thunderbolt when he found himself in shameful defeat at the feet of his victorious teammate. His pride and dignity were crushed that morning, along with the bone in his wrist.

"_The hard worker finally defeats the genius." _Lee had beamed with a twinkle in his eye_. "Now, you do my bidding."_

Damn everything to hell! This was his first loss against the hyperactive bowl-head. What a blow to the ego…

Yet, as shameful as that had gotten, it was only prone to grow worse.

For one month, Neji was doomed to bombard a certain pink-haired kunoichi with information-gathering questions on behalf of his blushing timid teammate who was too shy to ask her himself.

Neji had groaned knowing that he wouldn't be able to back out of this idiotic idea. Admitting defeat was terrible, but going back on his word was just not his character.

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…

"_Haruno Sakura…" _Lee had chimed as a pink hue brushed his cheeks. _"The love of my life. Please find out as much as you can about her for me. One question a day. In one month, I will be transformed into the man that suits her interests. She will be irresistible to my infallible charms." _

Konoha's beast had struck a pose in the ridiculously tight green jumpsuit, a mirror image of his sensei, Gai.

The strategy was utter stupidity and Neji knew that the girl would not be so easily enchanted by Lee's attempts to win her affection. Besides, Neji barely spoke a damn word to the girl, nor had he planned to. She was useless to him, and Neji disregarded anything useless to him. It would be awfully suspicious if he began talking to her for no particular reason.

But nevertheless, he had to do it. There were only so many bribes Lee could use on him and the fact that he had lost for the first time. Oh the humility… oh the shame…

That figures. The only thing capable of motivating Lee hard enough to win a battle (other than Gai's over-energetic pep talks) was the will to impress the pink-haired kunoichi of team seven. Damn the girl! And damn Lee's DESPERATION!

With much resentment towards his energetic teammate, Neji had surrendered to Lee's foolhardy operation to woo the girl of his dreams. For one month, Neji would be chained as an interviewer with the medic pupil of the Fifth Hokage…

Oh, how he hated his life.

"Alright." Sakura responded, breaking Neji from his roaming thoughts. She slid the door further open. "But come inside. It's cold."

Neji rolled his eyes.

He had wanted to make this as quick and painless as possible, but somehow he knew that with the girl's nurse instinct for good hospitality, it would virtually be impossible.

"This will only be quick." He said sharply when his eyes took notice of her moving for food and drink preparation.

She paused and then shifted into the living room where the couches sat.

When they took their seats, he began.

"Whatever I say goes nowhere. Got it, kunoichi?" he growled.

"Of course."

"And I'll have you know, this question is not from my interest."

Her eyes were still wide.

_Why the heck is he here then?_

"Okay."

"And nothing but the truth is acceptable."

Sakura half smiled.

"Are you gonna ask me already? You said it was going to be quick."

The girl was highly amused. She had never seen the Hyuuga so…openly hesitant. Heck, she barely even SAW the Hyuuga at all. What brought him here? To her recollection, the man was usually straightforward, blunt, and he certainly did not beat around the bush. What was this question he was so flustered about? Perhaps he was asking her out?

…Then again, THAT wouldn't happen in a billion years.

Neji closed his eyes, unable to bear the humiliating state he was pushed into.

"What…is your favorite color?"

His eyes flew open at her sudden burst of laughter that tickled the tense air.

"THAT'S what you wanted to ask?"

_My God, he looked as if the world was about to end._

Neji's fist clenched in exploding irritation. Lee was going to pay his LIFE for this!

"I said it wasn't of MY interest!"

"You're asking for someone else then?"

A slight nervous pause.

"That's none of your concern."

More serene laughter echoed in her empty house. Neji never raised his voice unless a nerve was struck. She had discovered this during the chuunin exams when he blasted at Naruto.

"I can't imagine _you_ wanting to know my favorite color. So who's REALLY asking?" she beamed and he inwardly cursed her intelligence. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was flattered.

"Again, kunoichi. It's none of your business.."

There was no need to bring up the story of his bet loss. THAT would be utter DISGRACE.

"Ah, so there_ is_ someone. I wonder who it is…"

Neji grew weary at his own impatience.

"Just answer the question, woman."

Sakura smiled and placed a finger on her lips innocently.

"My favorite color… let's see…"

Oh, how she liked to torture him.

"Faster, woman. How difficult can it be?"

"Red…No, pink…"

"Geez, you're so indecisive."

A moment of silence drifted as she pondered to the beat of his tapping foot.

"What's yours?" came her reply after thinking.

"That's not a color." He said matter-of-factly.

"I know, baka. It was a question. What is your favorite color?"

Despite his annoyance, he was a little taken back. He'd never considered a favorite. Heck, he even thought that he was part of the 70 of the male population who were color blind. Colors had no significance to him. _She _had no significance to him. And her question was out of point, CLEARLY wasting his time.

"I don't have one." He said dryly. _Stop coasting off the subject._

"Come on, I'm sure everyone has a favorite color."

"Well, not me. Now hurry up with your answer so I can leave."

"You look like a purple-loving guy." She teased, surprised at her own comfort around the stoic man. The Hyuuga winced. Purple reminded him of Ino and Ino reminded him of how much he hated the female population. Purple was definitely NOT a favorite.

"No."

"Orange?"

"Too Naruto."

"Green?"

"Too Lee."

She put up her fingers as if holding a camera and squinted a bit.

"Pink. Definitely pink."

Her idea of humor sickened him.

"I'm leaving." He said, getting up, and she immediately grabbed his arm in protest.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was only kidding." She smiled and suddenly realized how lulling his eyes were, even when they were irritated. What caused her to reach out and grab him? Even the girl had no idea.

Neji stopped in his tracks and moved his eyes to her hands clasping onto the sleeve of his shirt. No one had the guts to touch him like that. Not even Ten Ten, who had been on his team for so long. Actually, now that he thought of it, no other girl had the guts to joke around with him so casually as she did. When Lee said she was a kind-hearted friendly spirit, he wasn't lying.

"A color, woman. ANY color." He spoke roughly, ALMOST as if he were pleading.

Again, she gave another warm-hearted smile as the sparkle in her eyes brightened.

"White." She stated. "White is purity. Purity is simplicity. Simplicity is beauty. I like white. "

There. Painless. Lee would be highly delighted, and now he could leave.

Walking to the door, Neji caught glimpse of a flash of a green jumpsuit sprint out of the window's view. So the bowl-head had been eavesdropping… Typical.

"You make a very good messenger, Neji." Sakura grinned upon his retreating figure. "Tell your friend that I am curious about his identity."

Neji said nothing and turned his back on her so he could not see her facial expression.

In a low tone, he growled a response to her question.

"I like white too."

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Thus began their month's journey of unexpected discovery.

**Author's Note:** Ok, so this is going to be a multi-chapter one-shot after all. Hope you don't mind!


	2. Day Two

**Day two**

"You again." Sakura grinned upon opening the door to Neji's irritated face the very next day. "Let me guess. White isn't considered a color and now you want a real answer?"

Seeing the handsome young man twice in a week was quite a record for her and made her boring nurse life a little more amusing. She had to make the best of it.

The Hyuuga was untouched.

"Second question, woman. And make this as painless as possible."

The door slid further open for him to pass, and he entered in silence.

This time, however, they only stayed standing in the hallway of the door.

"Second question, huh? Is this going to be a consecutive progressive interview?"

He kept his eyes averted from hers in a scowling manner.

"Just answer me straight. No coasting off topic."

Sakura put a finger to her cheek, eying his hand.

"I'm curious. You never do as you're told, Hyuuga-san. Why this time?" she asked tilting her head with a menacing grin.

"Keh." He grunted, disregarding her question.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Did something happen?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Second question, woman." He said impatiently and Sakura finally sighed.

"Ok. Ask away."

Again, Neji closed his eyes, avoiding her facial reaction.

"Favorite Food."

"Pardon me? What's that you said?" she asked.

"Are you deaf? I said 'fav---"

"I'm sorry, I don't think that is a properly formed query. I thought you said you had a _question_."

Neji's eyes twitched. The girl was bloody making an ass of him and he didn't like it one bit. This incident would definitely teach him to train harder so that the next time he could whoop Lee's bum to Jupiter. This would NEVER happen again.

"What. Is. Your. Favorite. Food?" he gritted his teeth, enunciating the words as if speaking to a child.

The kunoichi let out a satisfied grin and then stared into the ceiling tiles.

"Favorite food…"

She tapped her chin and bit her lip while scanning her memory of delicacies.

"Spare me the wait, woman! I have things to do." He roared.

Touchy.

"You said you wanted the truth. Patience, little one."

That struck a nerve on the Hyuuga's thinning tolerance. Little one? He was fifteen inches towering her!

Neji crossed his arms and dug dull nails into his skin. She scraped the surface of his mercy. Now she was dangerously straddling the line.

"Fruit." she stated, as if sensing his eagerness to leave.

Byaakugan eyes rolled.

"Can you specify, woman? That's a food _group._"

Sakura shook her head.

"Can't."

"Can't what?"

"Specify."

Neji was a paper's width of ripping his hair out.

"Why not?"

"One, because I like ALL fruit, and two, because that was your third question. You said you were only here for your second."

DAMN HER AND ALL HER TECHNICAL INTELLIGENCE! Who the bloody heck cared about that?

Haruno Sakura. Her main goal was to drive him insane.

He could see it in her eyes.

"You are beyond intolerable, woman." He barked and turned just in time to see her smug smile.

"And _you_, Hyuuga, are not the genius I had once thought you were."

She was clearly teasing him and he HATED it.

The kunoichi's green eyes rested once again on his bandaged wrist.

"By the way, what happened there?" she asked and he immediately covered it with his long sleeves.

Crap.

"Nothing. I fell."

"Hyuuga Neji doesn't fall. Hyuuga Neji doesn't get careless injuries. And Hyuuga neji doesn't visit me on a regular basis with idiotic questions. I'm beginning to think that all this pieces together…"

Holy crap.

When they said she was smart, he didn't know she was SMART.

"What are you, little miss nosy detective? It's none of your business." He scoffed. It was a bit harsh, but the girl was driving him nuts.

"No, I'm not a detective. But I AM a nurse and that's a broken wrist. And healing injuries IS my business."

Neji was surprised at her keen observations.

Heal him? She was offering to heal him?

The Hyuuga flicked his wrist to prove there was nothing wrong.

"I'm fine."

Instantly a sharp pain shot up from the injury and he had to battle monstrous instincts not to screech out in agony. Lee's secret taijutsu move had definitely taken it's mark and toll on the Hyuuga's body. It WAS a broken wrist all right….

Sakura frowned at his obvious lie.

"You're _not_ fine. Lemme at least LOOK at it?"

"No."

He took the liberty of making this his escape and he began to move towards the door. The girl made no movements of protest.

Leaning against the door frame, emerald eyes watched Neji's finely built back shrinking into the background.

"You're stubborn, Neji!" she called out to him, but figured he hadn't heard.

Before closing the door, her ears caught his deep voice echo back a response.

"And _you're_ impossible."

Glossy lips curved into a playful smile as she shut the door behind her.

What an interesting start to a potential and unofficial friendship…

She was liking this.


	3. Day Three

Day Three

"Come to grovel at my feet for healing? Or to bombard me with more silly questions?" Sakura chimed when she met the Hyuuga eyes once more. Teasing him was beginning to be quite an amusing game for her.

"This is tiring, woman. Quit testing my patience."

Sakura pursed her lips.

"Hey, this is YOUR game, Hyuuga. I'm just playing along."

Neji took a step into her doorway as she made way for him.

"Third question." He groaned.

"I'm curious. How long is this escapade going to continue? I still don't understand the purpose of this." She said. "Are you investigating me for someone else?"

"What is this? I-ask-you-ask hour? Why can't you just answer my questions directly?"

"Well, I'd like to KNOW where all these answers are going. This is my personal life, mind you. You should be grateful I'm so generously feeding you this disclosed information."

Neji was already in a crappy mood from hours of Lee bugging him for her responses prior to that moment. His tolerance level that day was strikingly low.

"What is your favorite justu technique? And make this fast, woman." He said, straight to the point. He was already in the pits of humiliation. There was no need to feel degraded any longer.

"I have a name, you know. Woman just doesn't happen to be it." She suddenly informed, disregarding the question.

Neji was a bit taken back.

"I like 'woman'."

"I don't. It's Sakura. Sa-ku-ra."

If ripping out his precious Byaakugan eyes couldn't make him feel any better, the Hyuuga didn't know what would.

"Fine. Sakura. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE JUTSU TECHNIQUE?"

The kunoichi smiled.

"To watch or to perform?"

Geez, how technical could she get?

"Either. Pick one."

Neji had anticipated her to take her dearest time in answering but much to his surprise, she responded right away.

"To perform, I like the 'regenerative technique'."

Neji mentally made a note. Of course. That was Tsunade's trademark jutsu, and _she _was Tsunade's beloved apprentice.

"And to watch…" she trailed off. "I like the Divine Punishment."

The Hyuuga couldn't help but widen his eyes. She liked to watch HIS technique? Of all the thousands of more attractive jutsus? He thought she would surely select Chidori, or even Rasengan. Why Divine Punishment?

As if reading his thoughts, Sakura thought it best to explain.

"It's graceful." She smiled. "Something so elegant can inflict such great destruction… If I were only the same."

Neji could almost catch a saddened frown from her expression and he almost felt… sorry for her?

"I'm not fortunate enough to be in a rare bloodline like you. I like it because it reminds me of what I'd like to become through hard work. Graceful, yet strong."

The Hyuuga pondered her answer. It was actually the most sincere answer she had ever given him. It was quite true. Of all the shinobis from his graduating year at the academy (with the exception of Naruto) had either a rare bloodline, or a family line of honored ninjas. Haruno Sakura had neither and she was always considered weak because of it.

But what of all the rumors? He had heard much gossip that her strength and ability was parallel to even the fifth Hogake, if not potentially more. THAT would be more admirable than bloodline techniques. It would be hard work that made her strong, and NOT genes.

Strangely enough, this girl's determination was identical to Lee's.

"Regenerative technique," he began deeply, "Is a fine technique._ I_ can't even do it."

Was that supposed to have made her feel better? Neji couldn't understand. One minute he hated the girl with a passion, the next, he was attempting to boost her confidence.

Oy, what had become of him?

Sakura looked at him and his surprising comment which rang very true. Rare was the ninja who was balanced and controlled enough to use medical techniques. In a way, it WAS like a rare bloodline…

Neji was suddenly drawn to the aura of her emerald eyes and he somehow saw the years of sadness in them. For a long time, she had been neglected in a team that crumbled with the departure of the strongest member. Sakura had joked with him so casually before, but he saw now that it was to only cover up the sadness and loneliness she felt. The seemingly self-assured girl really didn't have much self-confidence in her.

And she masked it well with constant happiness.

Neji felt annoyed at this and decided to show her her own capabilities.

"Show me." He said, raising his arm and drawing up his sleeve to reveal the bandaged wrist. "Show me your technique."

The fates could not tell why he was doing what he did, and neither could he.

Three days into their interview, and he was already becoming too attached.

DAMN LEE! DAMN HIM TO HELL.

With wide eyes, Sakura silently questioned his actions. Neji made a face that spoke of his refusal to tell her why, and she deflated. Had he just indirectly asked her to heal him?

Quick hand seals were formed and the Hyuuga was greatly impressed with the speed and complexity of the combinations. Green chakra poured out of her palms and she clasped his wrist, ever-so-gently.

When all was done, Neji didn't know what had hit him. The pain had suddenly evaporated and his joint felt better than before he had injured it. The Hyuuga was in awe.

When they said she was strong, he didn't realize she was STRONG.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a content sigh. Without words, Hyuuga Neji had managed to boost her confidence ten fold in mere moments.

"A fine technique." He repeated flatly and headed for the door. "A good choice."

With that, he left, marching off in the bastard-like posture he had been known for over the years.

Yet Sakura now knew…

He was a real gentleman.

**Author's note: **More chapters coming up soontimes.


	4. Day Eight

**Author's Note: **Wow, I hadn't intended to get such nice reviews! I'm glad you guys actually thought it was funny. So yeah, this IS going to be a multi-chapter one-shot, however, contrary to your anticipation, it will NOT be 31 + chapters. Sorry guys. It's a short fic, or so I planned. Who knows. Anyway, yeah, of course I'll skip days. Like this chapter for instance. Moves right into day eight.

Hope you're not TOO disappointed. I only wanted this to be short. Thanks again.

Zarrah-chan

**Day Eight**

"What's it today, Hyuuga? Favorite flavor of toothpaste?"

Neji didn't have to knock and was immediately greeted with the kunoichi's everyday smile. Their daily rendezvous had now carried for eight days, at the exact spot, the exact time, in the exact manner. It had almost become religiously habitual, a normal daily routine. No one had asked for this kind of meeting, where they began to predict each other very well. For the two, it just sort of happened.

"Quiet, woman." He barked. "I'm not in the mood."

Sakura was hardly fazed by his tone and only widened her grin at his front.

"You're never in the mood."

It no longer was bothersome to the kunoichi at how the Hyuuga rudely addressed her. For eight days she had tried to get him to call her by proper name, but she eventually surrendered when he had obdurately stuck with "woman". In exchange, she dubbed upon him the nickname "Hyuuga".

That too had become a ritual.

"Are you going to cooperate today, woman? Or am I going to have to use Divine Punishment?" Neji retorted only to receive Sakura's playful wink.

"Hah. Try it, Hyuuga. I'll just revive myself with regenerative technique."

Neji had _almost_ smiled at her smooth comeback. Their daily bickering and battle of witty sarcasm was quite amusing to him, if he HAD to admit. Rare was the woman who could catch his interest and MATCH his genius intellect, let alone surpass it. Yet the girl had challenged him so fearlessly and effortlessly. It had been eons since he had this much fun with wise cracks, brain twisters, and word rambles, and he couldn't remember racking his brain so deeply. It became another silent game they played, one that pushed him to the brink of his vast intelligence in order to keep her from embarrassing him in verbal defeat.

Born Genius vs. Developed Genius.

A strange and interesting battle indeed.

Neji shoved those thoughts aside and straightened his face.

"Question eight."

Sakura grinned.

"Ok. Shoot."

Neji paused before continuing, suddenly finding himself analyzing her odd character. It was strange how at times she were as stubborn as a blind-folded mule, and yet other times, she was as submissive as a salary man to his wife.

Haruno Sakura baffled him a great deal. Those past eight days, he knew he was an ass on purpose just to get under her skin in payback for what the situation did to him. However, the girl just gave her usual grin in response to his _bastardness_, the happy-go-lucky genuinely cheerful grin that had probably been adopted from Naruto. He HATED that about her because it was as if nothing made her angry.

Yet, at the same time, seeing that satisfied grin was… for lack of better words… SATISFYING.

A flash of green in the window reminded him of his duty and expected distance to the project victim. Lee had been eavesdropping once again, but this time, Neji was almost grateful. The bowlhead had distracted Neji from incoherent thoughts that mattered very little, if anything at all.

Now, back to the task at hand…

"What, in your opinion, is your most distinctive feature?" he asked, not as gruffly as prior days' questions, yet not sickeningly soft either.

While asking this, Neji pondered what he had just inquired. The question was a little more vague than previous questions and it dumbfounded the Hyuuga at why Lee would ask such a stupid question.

Nevertheless, Neji asked it for him, and kept silent about his own opinion. Like it mattered anyway…

"Oh." Sakura said, sounding a bit deflated. Was she anticipating another question?

Neji was about to remind her that the question was not of his interest, but he figured that the girl knew full well already. She needed no reminder.

Instead, he let the silence pry out an answer from her.

Sakura turned around and crossed her arms, peering at the mirror that reflected her image.

"That's a stupid question." Sakura stated almost sadly and Neji couldn't agree more. However, he bit his tongue to let her continue. "Isn't it obvious?"

The Hyuuga raised a brow. What was obvious? If he were to answer the question for her, he'd certainly reply her pink hair or green eyes. No one in Konoha possessed those two in combination…

What was SHE referring to?

"You can't answer a question with a question." Neji firmly stated, as if announcing rules to a boxing match. "_Tell_ me what's obvious."

Wide green orbs peered into his Byaakugan eyes as if to silently ponder 'You can't be serious.'…

"Come on, Hyuuga. You were the graduating class's number one rookie. Don't tell me you can't tell?" she scoffed lightly. It was as if his tone had suddenly found its way into her mouth.

Neji was still wondering if he should have stated the color of her hair or eyes, because at the moment, that's what was most obvious to him. He wasn't sure if they were referring to the same thing.

To his silence, Sakura became impatient. She brought two fingers up to her forehead and tapped slightly.

"My forehead, baka. Can't you tell it's GINORMOUS?"

Her face suddenly seemed to radiate a certain angry aura, as if admitting it only made the fact more true. Saying her forehead was big only triggered memories of her unpleasant childhood, and she seemed to be vastly irritated.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"If by ginormous, you mean no bigger than anyone else's, then yes, it is EXTREMELY ginormous."

For a brief moment, both were surprised at his simple statement. But all quickly deflated when Sakura lowered her eyebrows in growing rage.

"Please, Neji. Don't do me any favors. I don't appreciate being lied to." She grumbled, staring hard at the floor.

Why was she so touchy about this?

"I don't lie." Neji growled back, matching her own anger with his. He didn't appreciate being called a LIAR.

Sakura contemplated his words and stayed silent. It was rather true that the Hyuuga's integrity meant just as much to him as his Byaakugan eyes. Lying accomplished nothing in the family, so he never lied.

So… was he telling the truth?

"You really don't think my forehead's big?"

Irritated eyebrows creased his forehead.

"Woman, you were the academy's second honored graduating rookie." He stated, mimicking her earlier tone. "I don't need to spell it out for you."

Sakura was a little taken back by his response, and deciphered it to be that he DIDN'T think her forehead was big. With that said, the kunoichi felt a little calmer. If the Hyuuga really was a man of integrity just as he said he was, then he was telling the truth.

Haruno Sakura, according to the Hyuuga, had finally outgrown her oversized forehead once and for all.

_HELL YEAH!_

Before she could mutter a word of thanks, Neji shifted to stand in front of the mirror, a couple of inches next to her.

White eyes peered into their reflection.

"What's so terrible about having a big forehead anyway?" he suddenly asked, surprising the kunoichi.

"That's question nine." She said, trying to dismiss the subject. "You've asked your question for the day."

Neji, for once, did not care.

"Screw the rules. Answer my question."

Sakura slightly glanced at him and his harshness. She then sighed, submitting to his forceful glare, as all her memories came flooding back to her.

"You don't understand." She said. "Little girls are mean. Little girls are shallow. And when ONE popular girl thinks you're ugly, then ALL the girls do. Then they do whatever the popular girl says. If she wants to flick your forehead and call you weak and ugly, then it's only a matter of time before the rest of the bimbo sheep follow along. That's just the way it works when you're a little girl."

It was stupid, really, but that was exactly how her childhood was like. She was the late bloomer, the ugly duckling. Even now, she was a late bloomer in realizing her full power potential. Her big forehead was the cause of all her insecurities.

"That," Neji scoffed, "Is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard."

"Hey, I don't make up the rules. That's just how girls are."

To think of it, little girls could have been rated far more venomous than Orochimaru's own cursed seal.

Neji began to look pissed. The thing that made her feel so weak was her big forehead? Holy crap, the girl had it EASY compared to him.

And he was about to let her know.

Taking off his forehead protector and bandages, Neji closed his eyes.

"Be grateful it was just a larger forehead, that you eventually grew into." He revealed the mark that permanently sealed his fate. "You're misfortune did not last forever."

Now, Sakura had seen the mark on his forehead before, but it was from a far distance, in the stadium stands during his and Naruto's chuunin exam fight. She had never witnessed it so close, nor had she felt its vast potentially harmful aura.

She instantly forgot her self-pity.

"Hyuuga-san…" she breathed. How could she have forgotten? How could she have been so selfish? She thought that SHE had it bad with the oversized forehead, when all along, HIS own had a mark that could possibly kill him in the future. He was forever reminded of his duty as a mere branch member of the great Hyuuga household.

Suddenly, her problem didn't seem so big anymore.

"Be grateful for everything you have with the thought that it could be worse." Neji said and began to cover the mark again. Showing it was just what the girl needed for self-confidence.

Sakura put a hand to her mouth.

"Neji-san… I am so sor—"

A hand was put up in interruption.

"I just wanted to make a point. What those girls said back then was stupid and you know it. Anyone who thinks you can't change your destiny is an idiot."

He knew. He used to be a hardcore destiny follower. He didn't want the girl to lead that same unfulfilling path.

As if sensing the plummeting of the comfortability level, Neji made this his cue to leave.

"Your forehead, then. Is that your answer?" he asked, before opening the door.

Sakura paused a moment, unsure if she wanted to carry on their conversation further. It was strange because she had heard from Naruto that Neji had hidden his curse mark from everyone, and felt disgraced to show it. Why then had he chosen to show her?

The kunoichi smiled at his character in which she was slowly growing fond of. He was completely worth getting to know, she could just feel it.

And these daily rendezvous?

…Well, she could get used to them.

"Yes." She replied with the playful grin returning to her bright face. "Definitely my forehead."

This time, it was said with a certain degree of PRIDE, and in that, Neji felt fulfilled.

The Hyuuga turned his back on her so that she could not see the small smirk that could not be suppressed.

"Ahh." He sighed as he stepped out of her abode.

Green eyes watched his retreating back as she did at the end of their everyday sessions.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said softly, the first time that sentence was ever spoken between them.

Yes, it had officially become their time now. That same hour, that same place, each day.

It belonged to them.

"Ahh." Neji replied again, and then slightly turned his head. "Don't make me lose track again…Forehead girl."

Then he walked away.

It took Sakura a while to realize that he had actually been playfully teasing her by calling her the horrendous dreaded childhood nickname she had inherited, and if it were anyone else, she would have pummeled them to dust in two seconds flat.

Strangely enough, it was Neji, and she didn't mind.

Not one bit.

**Author's note: **More coming. I should tie this off soon…

Dunno yet.


	5. day fourteen

**Author's Note: **YESSSS! School is FINITO! HUZZAH! Man, I was sooo looking forward to getting out of that prison hole, and now the day has FINALLY COME! Hahaha well, to treat you guys to my overflowing happiness, here is another chapter to my multi-chapter one shot. Enjoy!

Oh and thanks for all the reviews! You guy ROCK!

**Day Fourteen**

"Ne, Neji-kun?"

Wide green eyes bore deeply into the Hyuuga's emotionless gaze. He'd barely been at the doorstep of her house for more than five minutes and already she was asking him silly questions.

"What?" he gruffly sighed as she led him into her abode, smiling gleefully.

Neji had been a tad flattered when she decided to call him _Neji-kun_ a couple of days before. It was a quite a big step, really, one that proved the solidness of their… yes… 'friendship'.

_Kun, _huh? That put him on the same platform as Sasuke.

Quite high.

Come to think of it, Sakura had not called any other man by that suffix besides the Uchiha traitor…

…And now the Hyuuga.

…Gee. What would Lee say to that?

Immediately, Neji burned away those thoughts. This was NOT a time to think about pointless things like that, nor to ponder the reason as to WHY she had specifically chosen HIM of all people to add _KUN _to. That business was hers alone.

And his was to get these silly questions over with.

Day twelve, twelfth question, and nineteen days to go.

Oh joy.

Returning to the real world, Neji found himself staring at the pink-haired woman jingling pocket change with her ordinary grin.

"Let's go get ice-cream."

POW. That must have hit the Hyuuga harder than ANY jutsu technique.

What did she just say?

"I don't eat ice-cream." Neji flatly responded, trying to sound untouched by her offer. In reality, he was quite stunned by her question, and something in his insides jumbled. Now, where in God's name had THAT come from? Don't tell him that SHE was becoming fond of him? That would be ridiculous!... Because HE certainly wasn't becoming too attached…

…or so he thought.

"Come on. I bet even YOU have a favorite flavor…" she smied and Neji felt something inside him beat… if that was any way to describe it. The girl's smile had suddenly become a catalyst to his well-kept emotions in which he found that fact absolutely appalling…

…Despite how cute her smile really was…

Neji glanced away remembering his duty as a messenger, and a best friend.

"I told you before. I don't eat ice-cream." He replied, much to Sakura's disappointment.

"You mean, you don't eat it it, or you've never TRIED it?" she asked in curiosity.

Neji said nothing, not really knowing how to retort. As a child, his main objective was to surpass the main house Hyuugas, so he devoted every waking second to training. He hadn't time to waste on silly things like ice-cream.

Sakura's eyes widened all the more at his hesitation and the realization of the truth.

"Oh my gosh. You really HAVEN'T tried ice cream before?" she gasped, delicate fingers curtaining her rosy lips.

Neji's glare intensified at her surprised outburst. So WHAT if he hadn't tasted ice-cream before? He wasn't too fond of sweets, nor was he any interested in trying the cold dessert. It was merely a child's treat, one that no adult should be enjoying as well. He SHOULDN'T have felt embarrassed.

…And yet there he stood, reddening like a tomato.

Sakura grabbed her coat and ensemble scarf.

"That's it. We're going to the parlor. My treat." She beamed with a hint of authority.

Neji was taken back.

Going out? Her treat? As in… a date?

As tempting as that sounded, NO WAY was Neji willing to be seen in public, ESPECIALLY with the girl.

"Forget it." He grunted angrily. "I don't want it." He shrugged his shoulders stiffly and walked over to her couch where he plumped himself on the loveseat and glowered. "Now let's just get this over and done with."

At that moment, Neji reflected on just how comfortable he was with the kunoichi. NEVER before was he able to enter a woman's home like that, and rudely invite himself inside to sit, while she stood at the doorway wanting him to leave. Yet, there he was, in her home, on her couch, and she didn't seem to mind one bit.

He then concluded that he was becoming far more attached than he would have liked.

He needed to change that.

White eyes glanced over at the pink-haired kunoichi who still stood her ground at the doorway, tossing coins up and down.

She smirked, over-dramatically wiping her brow.

"I'm _famished, _Hyuuga."

A grunt.

"You'll survive."

She took a couple of steps toward his cross-armed figure.

"Yes, but I'm on a sugar-low. I don't have any energy left… Not even enough to answer your question." she said in a playful shaky voice, as if she were stifling a giant laugh.

Neji kept his eyes closed.

"You seem to have enough energy to tell me that you _DON'T_ have enough energy. I'm sure you'll have enough energy to answer one lousy question." He reasoned. In honesty, her offer was getting harder and harder to resist.

_PLEASE stop pestering me. _The Hyuuga inwardly pleaded.

Sakura frowned and walked behind him to rest her elbows on the headrest, inches beside his head. Her breath was felt on Neji's neck.

"Come on, Neji. Just ONE cup. I promise I'll answer your question at the parlor. Deal?" she bargained in a sincere tone. Neji gritted his teeth, opening his eyes, and squinting them at her.

_DAMN her. Damn her and those eyes._

"Woman, are you insane?" he barked, trying to reason out of the deal. "It's snowing outside."

Her grin only grew all the more.

"Cold days are the BEST days to eat ice cream. You can savor it longer, because you don't have to rush to eat it quickly. It doesn't melt as quickly as hot summer days."

Neji pondered this a moment, before inwardly (DEEPLY inwardly) applauding her logic. It made sense what she said, though he would probably date INO before actually admitting that, which was FAR from likely.

The Hyuuga tapped his teeth together impatiently, in obvious consideration for her offer. Sakura bit her lip to prevent her smile from growing. She knew she was slowly winning him over. He just needed one more motivating shove…

"Or, you can always, you know, tell your friend that I've refused to answer any more of his questions because of my lacking energy and bodily nutrients…" she said coyly, looking innocently at the ceiling and tapping her index finger on her chin.

Neji froze. THAT would mean he'd have to go back to Lee to tell her that she refused to answer, which would mean that Lee would tell everyone about his great big loss, which would mean that he would be forever disgraced and disowned as a Hyuuga!

…Ok, so perhaps not that drastic, but it was still utter embarrassment that he most preferably tried to avoid.

The Hyuuga tried to balance it out. Embarrassment in front of Konoha… Embarrassment in front of Sakura…

Dammit.

No choice.

Crap. The girl had him wrapped around her little finger.

Ah.

How bad could ONE cup of ice-cream with a female friend be?

Neji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He took another look at her beaming face.

"I hardly consider anything with a high sugar content to be very nutritious…" he trailed off, silently cluing that he surrendered to her offer. Sakura let out an excited squeal and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Their cheeks met.

"Oh, you won't be disappointed!" she exclaimed, as if she were a child discovering a pony for a Christmas present.

Her grip around him tightened and Neji couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at her sudden act of affection.

She hugged him.

No FEMALE had the guts to touch him.

How could something as small as agreeing to go eat ice cream with her make her so overjoyed?

Before he could ponder on that any further, the girl was already at the door, engulfing her tiny body in the layers of down of her winter jacket. Her excitement made Neji half-smile, when she wasn't looking. Something about the simplicity in things that made her smile was so…refreshing to him… He couldn't quite put a finger on what he felt.

Sakura jingled her money while frequently flashing happy grins of "Thank you's" and "I owe you one!".

As she bolted out the door, Neji followed her, checking his pocket for his wallet, and being grateful for having brought it. Although the girl had said it was her treat, he wouldn't DARE make her pay for it. It was just not how a gentleman was raised in the Hyuuga family, so he was used to it.

He only hoped she wasn't a big or exotic eater.

"I DON'T want anything out of the ordinary." He roughly called out to her in a serious tone, despite the lightness he was feeling at the moment.

"That's fine."

Sakura smiled and tugged at his sleeve, and before they knew it, he was sitting across the girl in a cozy room much like a western diner.

He peered at the menu and instinctively looked at the prices.

_Not too expensive. _He thought. _Good_.

He had no idea such places like these existed in Konoha. The room was rather small, yet it radiated warmth, despite it being an ice cream restaurant. The style was very western, with booths, leather seats, and red-and-white checkered table clothes. The walls were painted a light yellow, and the furniture was a lighter shade of brown than the ones he was used to. Overall, it was a nice place with a good feel and Neji rather felt comfortable here.

Best of all, he recognized NO ONE.

While glancing at the choices, Sakura kept sneaking looks at him and smiling as if she were more than happy he decided to come. It was caught, of course, by his sharp white eyes, and he was a little surprised that his coming made her so ecstatic.

"I'm not too fond of sweets." Neji said after moments of skimming through the menu. "I'll just get a mango sherbet."

He folded the menu and crossed his arms.

Sakura widened her eyes.

"Wow, I was just going to order that. I'm not too big on sweets either." She admitted much to the Hyuuga's surprise.

"Why were you so set on getting ice cream then? You LOOKED like the sweet-loving type." He said flatly.

The kunoichi folded her menu.

"Yes, well, I HAD a big sweet tooth when I was younger." She started. "But, I gave that up when I found out that Sasuke didn't like them."

Neji scoffed.

"Stupid reason."

Another smile.

"Yes, I know. I was convinced that Sasuke was the love of my life so I had to do everything he liked, and avoid everything he didn't like. At first I went crazy when I sacrificed sweets, but after discovering how much pounds it kept off my hips, I learned not to miss it. Now I'm just a healthy eater." She explained.

Neji felt a little pang in his gut the way she mentioned Sasuke as if he were her ex-boyfriend, but he didn't let that linger enough to interpret what the feeling meant. He just convinced himself that his resentment for the Uchiha was because he betrayed Konoha.

"Two mango sherbet." The male waiter chimed after they had ordered. Two tall frosted glasses, filled with the tropical frozen delight, were gently placed on the table.

Sakura grinned.

"Go on, Hyuuga. Try it."

Much to his surprise, the dessert looked temptingly appealing.

But he managed to suppress his childish excitement that had suddenly desired to surface.

"Woman, you were the one who was so thrilled on coming here. You eat first." He dryly replied. Sakura made no oppositions, and went ahead to savor the delectable treat.

While she ate, Neji couldn't help but notice the male waiter eyeing the kunoichi from his corner. The young man was probably a jounin, who had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a lustful look on his face. The guy was completely checking Sakura out.

Feeling a sudden wash of protectiveness over her, Neji gave the young man a deadly look, before placing his clenched fist near her hand, so it would appear that they were dating. The young jounin gave a disappointed and irritated look, before resuming to his chores.

Unable to figure out why exactly he had done that, the Hyuuga decided to brush off the awkwardness in the moment by bringing up the daily question to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Have you had enough nutrients yet, kunoichi? Or perhaps you would like me to add a giant chocolate cake to your healthy intake?" he retorted. Sakura gave a cute laugh and sighed with content.

"No. This should suffice. Ask away, mango man."

Neji paused a while, trying to recall the question that Lee had bugged him to ask that day. When he remembered, a SLIGHT blush crept onto his face.

_This_, he was INTRIGUED at what her answer would be… though he would NEVER admit it to himself, much less Sakura.

He cleared his throat.

"What do you look for in a potential… boyfriend…" He said the last word quite hushed, as if he were a third grader childishly discussing the word "sex" or "kissing".

At first, he thought that the girl was going to flat out stop everything she was doing to point and laugh at him. However, her serious look proved his predictions otherwise. He inwardly cursed Lee for making him ask such a stupid question, but deep, deep down, the Hyuuga was genuinely curious.

Sakura put her glass down and stirred her dessert with a straw.

"Hmm…" she pondered. "Let me think… That's not exactly your everyday 'what's your favorite' question…"

It was rather true. The question was quite a drastic turn from the usual favorites question, and the answer required a little more thinking than before.

Neji attempted to look bored, but in all honesty, the suspense was killing him. What DID she look for in a potential boyfriend? Part of him wouldn't be surprised if she said straight out "Uchiha Sasuke and everything about him". That part completely winced if she would say that. The other part, however, had a hunch that the girl would say a little more than the features of her almost-boyfriend. And THAT part felt a tad relieved.

Sakura gave him an almost sad look.

"I know what you're thinking. That I'm probably going to describe Sasuke, right?" she said and Neji was surprised. He had hoped she wouldn't be able to read that, but his eyes told more than he thought.

"Aren't you?" he said, sounding unsurprised, trying to smother any hints of jealousy that tried to snake its way into his voice. NOT that he felt it or anything…

The girl frowned.

"Everybody still thinks I'm still that same weak annoying twelve year old still awaiting for my beloved Sasuke to return into my open arms." She mumbled before looking down. "I've grown up, you know."

Neji didn't blink.

"I know."

He was surprised at his tone, at how his voice was softer than he would have liked. Sakura was surprised as well.

"You know?" she asked, a bit hopeful, a bit skeptical that he was just mocking her.

"You have grown up." Neji said sincerely, unable to harden his now soothing voice. "In more ways than you realize."

Sakura's eyes widened, and he had hoped that she didn't take it the wrong way. His comment wasn't meant to sound at ALL perverted, or that he was checking her out or anything. It WAS true. She had grown a bit taller, certainly more slender, outgrowing her large forehead, curvier, and if he must say…quite_ beautiful_. Her pink hair grew glossier, and her eyes sparkled far more than he remembered when she was twelve…

…But Neji was referring to her_ character_ by his comment.

The Sakura before him was not at ALL like the one he recalled years ago. This Sakura, the new one, was stronger, more independent. She was fierce, yet soft, stubborn, yet yielding… An overall, a stunning person, quite prized, quite rare…Perfectly balanced…

Like the yin and yang itself.

Neji brushed off his silent admiration of her persona and quickly masked his softness.

"You still haven't answered my question." He said regaining his seriousness. "If your standards have changed, then what exactly do you look for in a husband _now_."

Sakura slightly smiled and Neji could tell that she was overjoyed that he thought she had truly matured.

…And if anyone could tell…

He was quite relieved himself that she had left Sasuke behind.

Haruno Sakura's heart was FINALLY open to new waters…

"You said boyfriend." Sakura said, breaking him from his thoughts. He gave her a look that silently said "Wha?" and she smiled. "You said boyfriend before. Now you're saying husband."

A slight panic arose in the Hyuuga that she had caught his mistake. She was quite observant, a keen listener, and a brilliant young lady…

Quickly, quickly, he needed to cover it up.

"Aren't they the same?" came his monotone reply. Her eyes gazed at his, hoping to push him to explain further. "Well," he began, "Dating is practice marriage, isn't it? When you agree to be courted by someone, you're basically making a commitment that you think this person could be your potential life partner. That's what makes a relationship stay long. I don't agree with all these short-term, one-week, dating services that people these days. Your heart is only worth something if it's been untainted by the scars of the previous person. Saving your heart for one person only makes it more worthwhile."

When he spoke, it was as if Sakura could not recognize him as the cold-hearted bastard Hyuuga. His words entranced her, and his wisdom astounded her. HOW was this young man NOT swarmed by an army of drooling girls?

One thing Sakura concluded that moment was that she would treasure the friendship she had with the man in front of her. He was something special alright…

There was a quiet moment between the two, although it was ANYTHING but awkward. They just stared, as if they understood exactly what they other was thinking. Then, as quick as the moment came, it left, and the awkwardness awoke once again.

Neji cleared his throat harshly and focused his eyes off of hers.

"So? What's the answer?"

Sakura, however, didn't take her eyes off him. She stared at him, unblinking, with a sincere smile on her lips.

"I look for someone who's mysterious." She said softly. "Someone who doesn't give himself away all at once, but rather bits and pieces at a time, allowing me to slowly try to understand him."

Neji didn't know why, but he gulped, ever so slightly.

She continued.

"Someone who genuinely cares about my well-being, both physically and mentally. Someone who is stronger than me, but not dominant. Someone who can protect me, but not suffocate me, who can do little things to please me. Someone who is patient with me, and who will boost up my confidence without lying to my face. Someone who, if had a choice, would not change a SINGLE thing about me."

Her description ended, and Neji somehow felt a tad breathless.

Was it just him, or was she describing him in _every _way?

No, impossible. That could mean a billion different guys. She was just being general.

…Still…

It was entirely opposite from Sasuke.

THAT was progress.

"So." Neji said, instantly pummeling any feelings of hopefulness he felt at the moment. "Is that all?"

His eyes were still averted, yet he managed to catch her growing smile, and her green eyes that never left his face.

"Yes."

Neji nodded and took out his pad of paper and a pen. When he brought up the pen to the blank page, he noticed that his hand was quivering. He quickly pretended to scribble a few things down so that she wouldn't get suspicious, and then clicked the pen and closed his pad. He hadn't really jotted her answer down. He didn't need to. Her answer seared itself deeply into his head. They were _his _characteristics, even if she didn't mean him at all.

The Hyuuga inwardly thanked the male waiter when he disrupted their awkwardness with a cluttering sound. Instinctively, the two looked up.

Behind Sakura's chair, the waiter had clumsily juggled the tray full of empty glasses while attempting to place a full glass on the table. He jumbled a bit, but despite his efforts, the baka's clumsiness dominated.

The glass came tumbling down…

…right on Sakura's white turtleneck.

Red syrup sloshed onto the brilliant white, and everything went quiet.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO SORRY." The waiter exclaimed as he put his juggling act down, and jumped behind the counter for rags and paper towels.

Sakura on the other hand, didn't seem shaken at all. She merely looked down at her shirt as if someone had told her she had a piece of lint hanging on it.

The waiter returned and first began cleaning the mess off the floor while Neji watched with deeply furrowed eyebrows.

The guy was a complete idiot and Neji couldn't understand how he could have ever received a job here. The Hyuuga's patience wore thin. First, the lustful looks.

Now, the gigantic spill.

If Neji didn't know any better, he'd say that the waiter was trying to get Sakura's attention.

Neji's brows furrowed deeper into a deadly look as the waiter got up to clean up Sakura.

_Quit touching her hair. _The Hyuuga inwardly barked at the jounin who was busily running fingers through Sakura's pink tresses. But he knew better than to yell, openly displaying his irritated jealousy he was feeling at the moment.

When the waiter's hands came near Sakura's chest with a towel, Neji snapped a grip around his wrist and grasped _hard._

"I think you should get more towels." Neji spat, glaring daggers into the jounin's lustful eyes. "The floor's sticky."

Sakura was too occupied with damping her shirt to notice the electric sparks flying off of the two men hovering above her. They were as territorial as street dogs that were fighting over a piece of meat.

Finally, the waiter went back to behind the counter, still keeping his glare on the Hyuuga. Then, he vanished behind swinging doors (much to Neji's delight) to fetch a new pile of towels.

Neji turned his eyes back on the girl.

"You alright?" he asked gruffly, trying to suppress his vast irritation with the service at this restaurant.

Despite his seriousness, Sakura only smiled as her nose sniffed the stain on her shirt.

"Smells like watermelon." She laughed before fingering her collar. "Ahh… red NEVER washes off…"

Neji immediately went to his bag and pulled out a white shirt, the top of a traditional fighting _gi._

"Here." He said. "Wear this."

But Sakura shook her head in protest.

"No way, it looks too nice. Besides, seeing how prone I am to accidents, I might just end up soiling it." She paused. "Why do you have that here anyway?"

Neji took out the belt, ignoring her refusal.

"I was training before I came to your house. I didn't have time to drop this off at home." He explained, and then shot her a serious look. "And judging by what happened now, it's a good thing I brought it."

He tried pushing it into her hands but she kept pushing it back.

"You were _training_ in that? It still looks like it was freshly washed. Not a chance do I want to make a mess on that. I'll just go home and chance, no harm. I've answered your question now, haven't I?"

Neji's look turned angrier.

"Don't you dare go out in that weather like that." He threatened. "You'll turn into a popsicle."

Sakura's serene laughter filled up the room and almost everyone had paused their conversation to glance at the two.

"Well, Mr. Ice-cream man, I don't think that'll be a problem." She sighed a light sigh. "I only live a couple of minutes away. My chest will be popsicle-free, I guarantee you."

Neji was too infuriated to be embarrassed by his sudden concern for her. He shoved the kimono in her hands and pushed her to the bathroom.

"Change." He said sternly. "I'm not leaving until you're wearing the kimono."

A gentle surprised look lit up her face and for a moment, Neji regretted having been so protective over her. He wondered what she was thinking at the moment, then wondered what HE was thinking himself. The things she made him do…

Sakura smiled while clicking her tongue and shaking her head.

"You, Hyuuga Neji, are something else." She sighed and finally surrendered to his demand. She waved her hand before disappearing inside. "I'll be out in a sec."

Neji took the few minutes to deeply ponder what the hell had been wrong with him. Since when did HE do such nice things for people, especially girls? Had it possibly been because of their growing intimacy? Yes, they were officially friends… Was he looking for something more in her?

The girl had chiseled her way into his stone heart, whether he realized it or not. He hated being so possessive over her, yet that's exactly how he felt.

Geez, two weeks together and she had already deeply impacted him.

What was going to happen next?

Before he could answer that, Sakura came out of the ladies room wearing the kimono. It was a little baggy on her, acting more as a dress than a shirt, but at least it would keep her from freezing…

…and covered enough to keep the waiter's pervert eyes from wandering…

Sakura tied her wet hair (probably rinsed from the stickiness) up on a loose bun and tossed her stained turtleneck at the Hyuuga, who caught it.

"There, Popsicle man. Satisfied?" she winked, grinned a devious grin.

Neji folded the shirt, much to Sakura's surprise, and placed it in his bag.

"Hardly." He said honestly. He still wasn't sure if the waiter would be disappointed or more turned on. Sakura still looked quite nice in his gi uniform, he had to admit. It was possible for her to look good in _anything. _

Neji tied the laces on his bag so that the opening tightened.

"I might know how to get the stain out." He said as if he were bored and Sakura's ears perked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll give it back tomorrow." He replied. Then, he moved back to the table before placing the exact change on their bill. Sakura's grin faded.

"Wait, I told you this is MY treat. I'll pay for it." She offered, taking out her money. But Neji only gave her a stern look.

"Forget it. I'll get pestered if my uncle found out I let a girl pay for my meal."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah, forget it."

The subject was left dangling and the two simply stared at each other.

Then, Sakura's face lit up in the warmest smile he could ever imagine.

"Thank you." She spoke.

Neji nodded once, before forcing himself out of her gaze to lead the way out the restaurant.

He gave one last deadly look at the returning waiter before storming out, hands in his sleeves, as Sakura followed.

The Hyuuga kept a wide distance between himself and the kunoichi as they trotted through the thick layers of snow. With his Byaakugan eyes, he could see her following behind him, staring at the back of his head with a hazy smile.

Part of him melted.

_Crap. _He muttered to himself. _What have I gotten myself into?_

It was then that he realized that the more he was with her, the more he would find it harder and harder to do this task as a favor for Lee.

_Lee… _he inwardly spoke into the distance, redirecting the blame.

_What have _YOU _gotten me into?_

**Author's Note: **GOMEN for the delay. Seriously, I really wanted to finish this sooner but alas, I was swamped with many things to do. Anyway, this one was a bit longer, to make up for the delay. I hope you like!

I'll prolly pursue this for about…. Oh say… three or four more chapters…

What do you say?

Please Review!

Zarrah-chan


	6. Lee's diary

**Author's Note: **WOW! Lotsa nice reviews! Thanks guys, and I'm soo sorry about the delay. Had a ton of things to do.

To Alexandra Trent and the other fans, I'm sorry. I'm not so sure I want to continue Serendipity. One flamer's review made me rewrite, scratch out, scrap, and burn certain ideas that I just got too frustrated to keep going. I MIGHT continue it someday, but I'll probably need a heck of a lot of requests to get me to finish it. Anyway, sorry again.

To Trust-chan, THANKS SO MUCH for that enthusiastic review! Really, it was so sweet. And YES, if you want to make a doujinshi or fanart, you're more than welcome to! That goes for ANYONE who would like to. I'm totally flattered and honored. Just don't forget to send me them! I'd love to see it! I actually have tons of neji and sakura fanart that I drew myself but I don't have a server to upload it… so… yeah.

Well, here's chapter 6. This one's a POV of Rock Lee. I thought it would be nice to give the two a break, and sort of just let the story be told by the description of the one who brought them together.

Poor guy…

It's short. I only wrote it tonight with no plan on how it was going to go. I'll get the story flowing again after.

Zarrah-chan

_**Rock Lee**_

This is _perfect. _

I can't believe how completely fool-proof this plan is. It is running _SMOOTHLY._ I love it.

Actually, I'm a bit surprised at how nicely this is going. When I first constructed this plan, I wasn't even sure how well it would work. I mean, ME? Beat the all powerful Hyuuga NEJI? What are the chances?…

…But then, I don't know what happened. When I fought him, I just kept thinking about her. Sometimes she haunts me, but in such a melodic way. As violent and as head-strong she appears to be, she's the gentlest creature I have ever witnessed. Something about the recollection of her makes me want to better myself, makes me want to fight to the bloody death just for her.

When I fought Neji, with all his monstrous chakra and complicated bloodline techniques… I don't' know. I wasn't afraid. It's as if…It's as if the very thought of her… gives me enough encouragement to fight. She IS my chakra. I need nothing else.

She makes me confident in who I am, what I am, how I look. I may not be the most attractive guy there is… O-kay… So I'm not even close. But that's the thing. She makes me feel beautiful. The way she looks at me is nothing compared to how she looks at Sasuke, but it still drives me nuts. And no matter what any guy OR girl says out there, I don't care.

She's the most beautiful woman in the world.

Frankly, I don't understand why other guys aren't drooling over her. The fact that she's still single is like one of life's mysterious questions. I see the way the male population gawks over her. Naruto may be dating Hinata, but I still catch him glimpsing at his former teammate every now and then.

And KAKASHI. When he fights her on their occasional spars… He can cover his face as much as he wants… I know he looks at her the way no teacher should.

She's that beautiful. Even though it baffles me why she's still single, I'm glad. This time I'm sure I'll win her affection.

I wonder…

Does Neji look at her the way some of her male patients look at her in the Hospital? The way their heads all turn when she walks by them in the halls? The way they blush and inwardly melt whenever the slightest of her finger tips brush against their wounds and muscular arms?

Half of me thinks even the idea of Neji glimpsing at her is laughable. I know my teammate well, and I know that he is not interested in romance.

Then again, the other half of me wonders if the time I set up for the two is dangerously too much. Neji IS human after all; a male with raging hormones…

…Perhaps there is no emotion on his half… but what about hers? Hyuuga Neji is after all one of the best looking males in all of Konoha. AND he's only one of the finest bachelors left in the town. What if Sakura…

…No. What am I thinking? She's not shallow like that. At least not anymore. After her one-sided fling with Sasuke, I know for a fact that she ditched her old self, and wanted to become someone new. Someone who did not fall for petty good looks alone. She loves personality. I know that. I'm the one who comforted her when the bastard left. And she loved me for it. Not love in a way I would have liked, but she did love me. She told me that.

This is silly. Sakura? And NEJI? How could I even think that anything could possibly happen? Sakura was made for me. And Neji is my best friend. Even IF anything were to happen between them, Neji would certainly not do anything, just for the sake of being my best friend. He's a bastard at times, but he values comrade honor. Nothing will happen. I'm sure!

… Still…

Was it so wise to have put Konoha's two most attractive singles together?

For one month?

Perhaps I should go discuss with someone who may know more about this than I do. He'll tell me I'm just being silly.

I'm at the springtime of my youth.

I should not be worried.

Yes. I will go talk with him.

The only person who understands me the most.

"Oi! Gai-sensei!"

**Author's note:**

Awwww. Naïve naïve little Lee. As much as I love the Sakura/Neji pair, I feel totally bad for him. Poor little sucker.

Gotta love him, though. What a good sport.

More coming soon. Please don't be disappointed.

Zarrah-chan


	7. Day twentyeight

**Author's note: **Awww! You guys are too sweet. Thank you. Wow. I'm still impressed that you managed to stay faithful fans. Really, I thought you'd all ditch this story by now. But thank you for remaining faithful all the same. sniff I LOVE YOU ALL!

sobs

Ok. As much as we all love Lee, here's the Neji/Saku stuff as promised.

Enjoy.

Oh, by the way… I have given it muchhhhhhhhh thought, and I have decided that after I complete this story… I will continue Serendipity. I will push to make it better, and I hope you guys don't mind the wait.

Thanks again to EVERYONE who reviewed.

zarrah-chan

**Day Twenty-eight**

White eyes stared blankly at the item clasped tightly in the kunoichi's graceful arms.

"No. Fricken. Way."

Once was barely tolerable… not to mention disastrous… but a second time?

"Forget it, woman. I'm NOT going."

Sakura barely managed to stifle a laugh.

"Why, Hyuuga Neji. Whatever are you talking about?" she sweetly chimed, cradling the object of Neji's irritation in her arms.

She took a step towards him and he took a step back.

"That thing is an article of Hell. Don't drag me into any more of your moronic adventures. I refuse." He said with mixed anger and fear.

It was quite amusing to see the Hyuuga as flustered as he was that very moment. Who knew the no fun stick-in-the-mud could actually _do _fearful. That word did not seem like it would register in the Hyuuga's vast and intelligent vocabulary.

There were only two things in the world that scared him most. One, being Lee and Gai sobbing and embracing each other in one of their rants about the springtime of youthfulness.

…The other being the unpredictable schemes the pink-haired kunoichi had up her sleeves.

Since the ice-cream escapade two weeks before, Neji had made it a personal goal to keep his distance from the girl, for Lee's sake, and for his own. The Hyuuga had pledged that he would refuse every excursion the girl would offer to take him on, no matter how hard she begged.

And so far he was successful.

It wasn't as if Neji was afraid of any of the things she had planned. Ice fishing had sounded harmless enough, and target archery tempted him a great deal.

No, those things would have been perfectly fine if he were to do them alone.

Doing them alone WITH Sakura… now that was a different story.

He had been embarrassed enough when his former teammate, Ten Ten, had approached him a few days prior, with a smirk on her face, and questioning as to why she saw him at the ice cream parlor alone with the Haruno two weeks before. Since then, Ten Ten informed that faint clouds of gossip had been passed around Konoha of the Hyuuga and Sakura, and possible sparks of romance between them.

Neji had been infuriated at his discovery and thus decided that public displays of his and Sakura's acquaintance should be avoided at all costs. If word got out to Lee that the mere interview turned into something more personal, Neji would forever be shamed.

Which was why he was coldly brushing off the kunoichi before she had even said anything that day for their appointment.

Hyuuga Super Plan A: Nip it in the bud.

"Forget it."

"Neji, I didn't even say anything yet." Sakura chuckled, unfazed by his rudeness.

Neji crossed his arms.

"Woman, as of now, I know you better than anyone else. I know you have something planned, so I am telling you now, that if you drop it and just cooperate like you should, your life may be spared."

Sakura's tranquil laughter filled the room, obviously untouched by his empty threats. She had grown too fond of his adorable character and knew that he was speaking the truth when he said he knew her the most. Compliments of their twenty-eight-day-old interview, Hyuuga Neji knew more about her than even Ino, Kakashi, or Naruto.

Strangely enough, she would not want it any other way.

The kunoichi crossed her arms.

"Please, Hyuuga." She said amused and highly unimpressed. "You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it."

She struck a nerve and Neji angrily reacted.

"Is that a _challenge?_"

"Oh, it's a _promise." _

A silly grin plastered itself on Sakura's graceful face and she burst out and laughed some more at the Hyuuga's serious intent.

A part of Neji was stunned that the girl could laugh so freely and genuinely around him.

…Correction…

The girl could laugh so freely and genuinely _because _of him.

If it weren't for his duty as an interviewer and a best friend, he probably would have surrendered to the achingly colossal desire to smile back at her cheerful and contagious spirit. A tiny part of him liked how he could unconsciously make her laugh at the smallest things they said or did together.

And that tiny part of him was quickly smothered by the larger part of him who placed duty over selfishness. Weakness was foreign to him. He shouldn't even _know_ how to surrender to the human weakness of the heart.

Regaining his aloof composure, he turned his back on the girl and stuck his hands in his sleeves.

"Question twenty-eight." He recited bitterly.

But Sakura was not finished with him yet.

"It's just a basket, Neji." She incoherently spoke of the so-called 'object from hell' as she held it inches from his face.

Neji's eyebrow twitched with impatience.

"Precisely."

"Precisely what?"

She was interested in what he thought she wanted to do.

Neji kissed his teeth.

"It is an item that will somehow leave me to make a complete fool of myself by the end of the day. I don't care how innocent you think your plan is. I want no part of it."

Another grin.

"You're too dramatic, Neji. May I remind you that it was _I_ who was embarrassed last time by having the red syrup sloshed on _me_, not _you_. Relax, popsicle man. This won't make an idiot of you. You do that on your own." She teased.

Neji cringed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

The Hyuuga tightened his fist at the girl's growing smile.

"Woman, I don't think you know who you're speaking to." He growled trying to keep his cool, calm demeanor, and failing miserably at it. Obviously his vicious threats weren't getting through to her. It was as impossible as scolding a child who assumes that you are still playing.

Sakura walked in front of him so that he could see her face.

"Oh yeah? And who exactly _are_ you?"

Angry eyebrows creased his forehead.

"The Hyuuga prodigy, soon-to-be Head of the Hyuuga family estate. Valuable captain of the top ANBU squad." He said arrogantly, as if he were pronounced king, and she was merely a passing commoner.

The Kunoichi raised an eyebrow in her highly amused state.

"And_ I_ am Haruno Sakura, honored apprentice of the current _Hokage_, top medical ninja in all of _Konoha_." She competitively matched his tone. "I don't think _YOU _know who _YOU _are speaking to."

For a moment, they stared at each other, soon realizing just how close their faces had gotten in their competition for each other's recognition.

Then, Sakura's fierce look melted into a soft innocent smile and she laughed some more.

Neji couldn't help but notice the innocence in her features and the brightness of her personality. Although she was constantly bombarded with heartache, loneliness, and neglect, she made a lightness of everything that did not allow her heart to be corrupted by the worries of the world.

For a while, Neji was speechless.

Twenty-eight days together, and he was _still _discovering new things about her.

…Things that he unconsciously admired a great deal.

When her laughter had faded, the kunoichi moved to the front of the door to put on her shoes and winter jacket. Neji immediately returned to protest mode.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I'm low on groceries. I need to pick up a couple of things in the market before it starts to snow again." She simply replied, putting on her mittens.

"_We_ have unfinished business."

Sakura smiled.

"Precisely." She beamed at Neji's irritation.

"Precisely what?"

The kunoichi tossed the Hyuuga a white scarf, which he instinctively caught.

"Precisely _why _you are coming with me."

THIS was the trap. This was the excursion he had trained too hard to refuse. He had been able to squirm out of her ridiculous adventures for two weeks. He would NOT back down now.

He just _knew_ that basket was an object from Hell...

"No. Way."

Sakura began brushing off the lint on her jacket, purposefully stalling.

"Oh that's too bad. Guess I won't have an answer for your question today then…" she trailed.

Neji merely scoffed.

"Keh. Nice try, woman. I'm not moving an inch from here until you get back." He stubbornly replied.

The kunoichi shrugged.

"Alright… But if you must know, I might be late because I might impulsively decide to have dinner with Kakashi and Naruto after I am finished. I'm sure they'd love to hear how I can't go home because of a crazed Hyuuga caged in my house, threatening to take my life when I return."

Neji's ears perked in horror at her words. But she was not finished yet…

"Besides, I think Ino and Ten Ten are dropping by here to pick up the diet pills I stashed from the medicinal supply at the hospital. They have _keys_…"

Neji froze as an image of Ten Ten walking in on him pacing back in forth in Haruno Sakura's house popped into his head.

"Hmmm…" Sakura tapped her finger on her chin, trying to smother a grin. "I wonder how they'll react to seeing _you _here…"

Holy freakin crap. If Ten Ten discovered he was there of all places… All hell would break loose and the world would never shut up about himself and the Haruno.

Rumors of him dating the pink-haired kunoichi were one thing…

…Rumors of him _LIVING _with her…

WELL.

That would simply ruin him as a Hyuuga for all time, forever and ever amen.

_God PLEASE forbid._

What would Hiashi say?

Or worse…

What would _Lee _say?

Neji's eyes narrowed at the girl who beamed innocently at him. This was far too well planned. It reeked of suspicion.

He knew the girl was smart…

…But not _that _smart…

"Woman. You are lying." He stated matter-of-factly.

No _way _she was telling the truth.

Sakura simply shrugged as her eyes moved slowly to a pile of small white boxes neatly laid on her coffee table. When Neji's pearl eyes followed, his keen vision caught the label and the yellow sticky note placed on the side.

_TrilliumStar Diet Pills, 100 percent organic natural ingredients._

_Take care with these pills, ladies!_

_Keep up the figures!_

_-Sakura_

NO fricken WAY.

Neji's eyes returned to stare dangerously at the kunoichi who was slowly opening the door with a satisfied smile painted on her rosy lips.

"Let's see… if I'm spending dinner with Naruto, I should probably pick up some ramen… Make that five, since I have a funny story about a certain Hyuuga he would want to know…" she trailed off in a voice that was trying to suppress a gigantic laugh.

Haruno Sakura was out to ruin him.

The Hyuuga gritted his teeth in anger, bitterness, frustration, and irritation.

Then, between low grumbles and annoyed mutters under his breath, he wrapped the scarf around his neck and went for his shoes.

"Woman? Damn. _You_."

…

Moments later, the Hyuuga prodigy found himself walking side-by-side with the overly enthusiastic kunoichi swinging the basket like a little flower girl. He had cursed himself a billion times over for going back on his pledge, but what choice was there? The girl had it planned well, and she attacked him from the angles it hurt the most: His pride and dignity.

In the midst of his bitter resentment towards her, there was one thing that baffled him most.

Sakura had planned that so carefully. But WHY did she want him to join her so badly? Did she actually LIKE being with him? Even when he was purposefully being so difficult?

No matter how big of an ass he made himself to be, the girl was always there smiling back at him like nothing fazed her. She was a stubborn spirit, and a difficult one at that, but she genuinely seemed to enjoy the Hyuuga's presence. Did he honestly impact her as much as she had impacted him?

The two definitely had their differences, but Neji soon concluded and admitted to himself that with the girl… He felt comfortable. He was himself. Not the obedient, well-raised Hyuuga he had always known. With her, there were no _sama_'s or _sensei'_s, _senpai_'s or _san_'s. There were no bows, no formal asking for permission to enter her house, no apologizing for rude or improper behavior. There were only a few occasional awkward silent moments, but most of the time they talked as if they had known each other for ages. With her, he ate ice cream and drank hot chocolate instead of the tradition green tea with vegetable wonton soup his strict Hyuuga diet would allow. With her, he had actual intelligent conversations in which he enjoyed quite a deal. There were no stupid wishy washy talks of unfulfilled dreams or declarations of moronic goals to be accomplished. With her, there was a sense of practicality and realism.

…With her…

…He actually _wanted_ to smile.

Be that as it may, he could barely admit that to himself, much less to her. _Wanting_ to smile was not necessarily being able to actually do it. Years of putting up a heartless front made smiling difficult for him to perform, and difficult for others to envision. Smiling meant a weakness in his heart, and an opening to emotion, something that would ruin the years of the intimidating proud mask that had taken him so long to carve.

Nothing was worth that.

…Or was it?

It had taken Neji quite a bit of ego to admit that he liked being with her. That was only half the problem.

His problem was that the more time he spent with her, the harder it was to focus on his duty as a best friend. As hard as it was to confess, he was actually starting to develop some feelings of envy and resentment that in the end, Sakura would be promised to Lee. All that time would be spent just for Lee, and as guilty as he felt for being disappointed… That's what he felt.

This would be the millionth time he convinced himself that no feelings of more than friendship were ever built during their interview.

Quite frankly, that excuse was becoming duller and duller to him by the moment.

"Quit sulking, Hyuuga, we're almost there." A feminine voice spoke, interrupting his deepened thoughts. He looked coolly at the pink-haired kunoichi who frowned at his distance.

_Sulking? _Neji thought in an inward panic. _Was I sulking?_

Sakura's frown deepened.

"Look. If you're so embarrassed to be seen with me, then why don't you ask your question now so you can leave?" she said in mixed disappointment and hurt. She turned her eyes away from him so that he couldn't see she had felt clearly guilty for dragging him along unwillingly. The joke had long subsided. "I don't see why you're so determined on pestering me with these daily questions. You won't even tell me who you're asking for."

Now, Neji felt bad. His face refused to show it, but she managed to chastise him quite effectively.

"I'm not embarrassed." He shot back at her with emotionless eyes. Sakura seemed unconvinced.

_LIE! _His inner mind screamed, but he managed to shove it back into dormant state.

Neji gruffly sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

"I'll help you with your groceries if you promise that you answer my question as soon as we reach your house. No coasting." He compromised, not really answering her question.

Despite having his eyes off her, he could still catch the slight look of surprise at his offer and the fading of her angry glare.

"Really?" she asked staring deeply at his profile. But Neji kept his gaze averted.

"Hn."

In all honesty, the Hyuuga could not figure out why he insisted on following her, when all he needed to do was ask his stupid question, get her answer, and leave. He had ample opportunity to. Why didn't he?

Deep down…

Deep, DEEP down…

The Hyuuga knew…

He had _wanted_ to stay.

"Neji-kun?" Sakura once more interrupted his thoughts with a noticeably nicer tone of voice.

This time, Neji's head slightly turned her direction.

"Hn?"

Sakura's head tilted innocently.

"Who is asking all these questions?"

Neji was a bit taken back. His white eyes moved to meet emerald ones in silent conversation as the two traveled towards the market place.

It wasn't the first time she asked the identity of the one who forced them together in a month's long interview, but there was a deeper meaning to her asking.

When Neji looked at her, the kunoichi's face seemed to ask a different question. One that said _"Are YOU the one asking these questions?" _instead.

The Hyuuga blinked, and then resumed his staring contest with oblivion.

"None of your business, woman."

Sakura smiled and faced front wards once again. That response also wasn't the first time he had spoken that, but this time there was a much kinder intent and tone in it. He retorted in a way that said _"You will find out sooner or later"_ instead.

The two walked in silence as they neared the village market place that was relatively deserted due to the cold weather. Sakura opened her basket and immediately began searching for the items on her list.

Just then, Neji's keen Hyuuga senses felt a distinct aura draw nearer to them and instant panic was aroused in his nerves.

"SAKURA-SAN!"

The no-mistaking bowl-headed figure ran towards the unsuspecting kunoichi carrying a bundle in his arms.

Emerald eyes widened in surprise.

"Lee-san?"

There, standing before her was Konoha's greatest taijutsu master with the same hair, eyes and shining teeth as she remembered from when they were twelve.

Funny, though.

He looked different.

Today, instead of the usual green body suit the guy wore daily…

Rock Lee was wearing white.

Sakura nearly fainted in stifling a laugh.

Minus the sword and mask…

…He looked like an Asian fencer.

"Lee-san, what are you doing here?" she asked with a bright smile. As goofy as he looked, it was a nice change. He actually looked… quite dashing in comparison to his old uniform…

…Or as dashing as he could get, dressed in her favorite color.

"Sakura-san, you look beautiful as always." Lee winked with a thumbs up, totally disregarding her question. "You truly look like a cherry blossom in snow."

Sakura blushed and uncomfortably smiled. As adorable as Lee was, he still always had the cheesiest lines, probably studied, copied, and repeated from Gai's book of apparent 'hipness'. She would have probably laughed in his face at those lines if she didn't owe him so much already. As cheesy as he was, he was a giver, and she was indebted to him with more than her life.

Because of that, she respected him…

… and all the idiotic lines that came with the package.

"Sakura-san." Lee began with a distinct pink hue washing over his face. "I bought these for you. Call it a late Christmas present."

He bowed as he stretched out his hands that carried a very large bamboo basket. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck before receiving it.

"Oh. Lee. You shouldn't have…" she said in both hesitation and surprise.

When her green eyes peered into the basket, they widened.

"Wow, Lee. Fruits."

It was incredible. Never, in her life, had she seen so many fruits during the winter at one time. Ranging from watermelons to mangoes, passionfruit to kiwi, it was all there, neatly packaged in the basket. It certainly would help with her grocery bill, since most of her diet was composed of fruits anyway.

"You are as sweet as the sweetest mango, Sakura. I just thought of you when I bought this." He winked again.

Sakura crinkled her nose when she smiled.

Yet another lame line inherited from Gai.

"Thank you, Lee. I don't know what to say." She bowed trying to fight the awkward moment she felt coming with meaningless conversation. "Fruits are my favorite food."

Lee blushed.

"I know."

"You know?"

She had not remembered telling him that fact…

Lee squirmed a bit before drastically changing the subject.

"So, are you here alone? If no one will help you carry that heavy basket home, I will offer my assistance."

Sakura shook her head.

"No, actually I was here with…" she began, but trailed off in discovery of her empty surrounding. The sight of the Hyuuga had completely vanished and in that Sakura became quite irritated.

The kunoichi stared hard into the distance before realizing the reason for his disappearance. She kissed her teeth and resumed to pick up the heavy basket with fake enthusiasm.

"Nope… I'm here _alone, _but it's _alright. _I can manage _on my own. _Not like anyone _important _was with me." She said, enunciating every last word and speaking them loudly into the distance, as if purposefully allowing a passing shopper to hear.

_That liar. _She fumed inwardly.

Lee stared blankly at Sakura's growing impatience and decided to part ways.

"Well, Sakura-san. I'm afraid I must leave you to carry that burden alone. Gai will never forgive me if I am late. But I will be with you always, dear cherry blossom."

And with that, he vanished, leaving the cheesy line drifting in the air, only to fall on deaf ears.

Sakura tapped her foot in annoyance before dropping the basket into snow and crossing her arms.

"Alright, liar. You can come out of hiding now. I didn't give away your position." She spoke to the air.

She felt a breeze behind her a voice near the back of her ear.

"Are you calling me a coward?" he said deeply, matching her anger.

Sakura kept her back towards him.

"Hey, if the shoe fits…"

It was quiet a moment before the kunoichi heard the crunch of the snow, a definite sign that he was walking away. Sakura's anger boiled another level up.

_How dare he!_

"So that's what cowards do, right? Walk away?" she spoke bitterly.

The crunching stopped.

"You don't understand." His voice spoke, nearly resembling a growl. He was desperately trying to weasel his way out of her discovery of the truth with idiotic excuses. "I have a reputation to uphold."

It was a pathetic excuse, really, and no where near the truth, but the girl was deeply buying it.

"And you think being seen with me will ruin that? Am I _that _looked-down-upon? Do I _embarrass _you?" This time she turned around to face him with a look on her face that was more than just hurt.

It looked confused.

"Why exactly are you here? Why exactly to come to me day after day with pointless question, trying to discover things about me? Tell me who is asking." She demanded with some level of authority. What she really wanted to know was if he was the one asking all those questions. What she really _wanted _was for him to _BE_ the one asking all those questions…

Neji felt breathless and lost for words for the first time in his life. If telling her the entire truth was easy for him, he would do it with no hesitation whatsoever.

His ego, however, stood in the way, as it did for many things.

Including romance.

At that moment, he felt like the biggest ass-hole in the entire world. What was worse, was that he couldn't do a single thing to change it…

…Not without her discovering the truth.

When he couldn't answer her, he did the only thing that registered in his flustered head at the moment. And as idiotic and jerk-like that move was, he couldn't think of anything else.

Hyuuga Neji began to walk away.

He walked long and slowly, knowing full well that she was quite hurt, but choosing not to apologize. His pride, after all, was one thing he could not so easily destroy.

However…

In that day, there was one thing he admitted to himself, even _with_ his unshakable pride.

Twenty-eight days, and twenty-eight questions, and already he had discovered something that he wasn't able to discover in the entire span of his life.

Hyuuga Neji was, _for once_, crazy jealous of his best friend.

…

Hyuuga Neji had, _for once_, wanted something other than power.

…

And for once…

Hyuuga Neji had surrendered to that achingly colossal desire to admit defeat.

He had fallen…

…deeply and hard into the one thing gravity did not cause:

The four letter word even he dared not to say.

The thing he had thought was so foreign to him.

The thing that came from the heart.

…

As he began to walk away wallowing in his pride, Hyuuga Neji realized one more thing. .

He had forgotten to ask his daily question.

**Author's note: **Holy cow that was long. I hope that should suffice for the wait. Things are unraveling now.

That chapter was a bit more serious than previous ones. I mean, it had some comedy, but I really wanted to establish the climax point when our favorite little Hyuuga discovers how he feels. I'll have maybe two or three chapters and then I'll tie this off. Hope you liked!

The Review Button is winking at you…

Zarrah-chan


	8. Day Twentynine part 1

**Author's randomness: **Woo hoo. After MUCH thought, I have finally uploaded some of my fanart of this lovely couple on both my own server and DeviantART. I'm totally a beginner though, and if you say I suck to the core, I will totally not be offended. I drew all of these, I HATE COPYING, colored, and edited them myself…If you can tell. Haha let's just hope they're as good as my stories.

It's not a lot, but I still hope you enjoy. If you guys wanna comment on any of them, either do it in this chapter's review, or in DeviantART itself!

you can find the link on my profiles page or you can go to and look for zarrah-chan. (no duh!)

a totally SIDE TRACKED note, I've been searching on for ideas and it sickens me to the core that for the sake of romance, some people'll be willing to put the Hyuuga cousins together. I mean, ARE YOU NUTS! I've got nothing against Hinata AT all, and this is certainly no BASHING of her. I just DO NOT approve of incest. That's just nasty. Yeah, um, hi buddy. They're fathers are FREAKING TWIN BROTHERS. That means their bloody children will come out with tumors or five eyes if they get together. Gross. Sorry, if that offended you Neji/Hina fans, but man, that's just sick. I know people used to marry their cousins and stuff wayyyy back in the olden times, but things have CHANGED. Welcome to the modern days, folks. I don't think Kishimoto intended any incest in his story. I'd rather die or have Neji with TEN TEN then with Hinata, and we're all sure how unlikely I'd want that. Put Hinata with Naruto, Shino, or Kiba… and heck, even _SASUKE_ for all I care. cringes

Just not Neji.

NOT NEJI.

Guy, he's just nice to her because they're FAMILY. You incest sickos.

Gaiden episodes! WHEN WILST THOU COME!

Gaiden and part 2 better be FREAKIN INSANE to pay up for all this moronic filler episodes which we by the way spent the entire SUMMER trying to get past.

Ok, ok.. breathe. Just think… Part 2… Sakura is kick ass. Neji is hot. And they share at least ONE frame together.

smiles

Much better.

Zarrah-chan

Brace yourselves…

This is quite long, it's split into two parts. This chapter and the next is still on the same day.

**Day Twenty-nine- PART 1**

Lee was in an especially good mood that morning.

It was sickening.

"Gai-sensei! Your training is excellent as always! Please grant us permission to run three more laps around Konoha!"

The rest of the team groaned.

"We don't run on the same battery you do, Lee. Give us a break." Ten Ten panted, wiping the sweat that bordered her pale worn out face.

It was certainly clear that the work-out had drained even the passionate Gai, who had begun to regret giving his pupils such a tiresome training exercise. Despite the frosty winter air, all of them were showing signs of fatigue and exhaustion, by the buckets of perspiration that were streaming down their faces.

All but Lee's.

The bowl-headed mongrel placed his hands on his hips, while striking the unforgettable pose in his now _white _skin-tight uniform.

"You can't give up now. We're at the---"

"Spring time of our youth." Ten Ten interrupted, mildly annoyed. "We know. If you don't _shut up_, you won't live to see the next _spring time_ _PERIOD_."

Neji would have grunted a noise of amusement, had it not been that his genius mind was clouded that morning with unpleasantness and negativity.

Apparently, it was quite obviously written all over his face.

"See?" Ten Ten continued. "Even _Neji's _tired. Give it a rest, Lee. We're done for today."

Gai managed to chuckle, even in his tired state.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Ten Ten on this one, Lee. Although I would gladly and energetically join you on the exercise, it would only be fair if we call it quits for the day." Gai said, attempting to slow down his breath in a casual manner. "For Neji's sake."

Neji cringed. What _was_ this all of a sudden? Pity hour for poor unfortunate Hyuuga Neji? He could _easily_ run the next three laps if it were any other day.

Today…was a different story…

"Alright!" Lee winked, giving a thumbs up and a cheesy grin, despite the lack of everyone's zeal. It occurred to them, not for the first time, that Lee had incredibly white teeth. "We'll definitely waste no time tomorrow! Youthfulness waits for no one, so we must train harder than ever before!"

His enthusiasm was utterly disgusting.

"Yeah, whatever, snowman." Ten Ten shot back, rolling her hazel eyes. The sentence was actually a laughable one, considering that Lee's outfit, in comparison to the snow, really _did _make him look like a snowman.

…An incredibly muscular snowman…

…With a bowl for a head.

As the taijutsu master crouched to unhook his layers of body weights, Gai shifted towards the distant and (more than usual) brooding Hyuuga prodigy.

Despite being aware of his teacher's nearing presence, Neji made no movements to acknowledge his existence.

Instead, he simply slumped against the frame of a large cherry blossom tree located near the training grounds. A sour look was chiseled on his fine features at what he anticipated would come out of Gai's mouth.

His teacher confirmed his very suspicion.

"It's not like my dark-but-cute little student to retire so easily from training." Gai said, crouching to get in eye level with the Hyuuga. "You're not your hip self today."

Neji grimaced at his teacher's ridiculous words. It was a sure beating Gai wanted for having addressed him so inappropriately.

Lee rejoiced at these phrases.

Hyuuga Neji most certainly could _not._

Keeping his white eyes on anything but his teacher, Neji made no sound, no noise, and no movements, other than the ones indicating that he had no patience for fuzzy sharing time that day.

Or _any _day for that matter.

MOST ESPECIALLY** not** with Gai.

"You could have run perhaps another five laps, Neji." His teacher pointed out, ignoring the Hyuuga's silent and vivid attempts to brush him off like a fly. "Would you like to discuss your sluggishness with your hipper-than-Kakashi sensei?"

If wishing the ground could swallow him up would make things better, Neji would have wished for the world's biggest quick-sand hole to form right underneath him. The prodigy had never in a million years opened up to the eccentric Gai. No way would he start now.

"You stopped because you were tired and were afraid to admit it." Neji bitter spat. "Don't ever use me as an excuse again."

Gai frowned at the disrespect his pupil had regarded him with. Working with the boy and his tough-guy façade was always so utterly difficult in the past. It seemed that even after the years, he was still facing that problem.

"True, I was quite tired and I didn't want to disappoint my beloved Lee." Gai said, sending googly eyes to his favorite student, before turning back to the prodigy. "And true, I had used you as an excuse…"

"Keh." Neji grunted, interrupting Gai's speech. He had no tolerance for this today.

The sensei, however, was obliged to continue.

"But, it's also true, Neji, that I find you quite distracted today. And more angry than you have been lately. I am quite observant, and these last few days you seemed to be happier. Today was quite the contrast. I don't have to be a Hyuuga genius to figure out that something must have happened in the time frame between yesterday and today."

For a while, Neji barely breathed as his hard white eyes softened.

_Happier? _Days prior, Hyuuga Neji seemed _happier_?

Recollecting his fragmented memories, Neji recalled the interviews of last week and how pleasant the time was. He was more likely to swallow a handful of Shino's bugs before admitting it, but deep down, he knew that he was growing quite fond of his pink-haired interviewee. Blame her for the intimacy, but Neji had actually found her presence soothing, addicting, and terribly irresistible. Her tolerance for his dry wit caught him off guard, and her intelligence to match his was astonishingly impressive. Discovering all those things about her made him breathless at how much he actually shared in common with the girl. It scared him a bit to know that there was another person in the world actually worth getting to know, and despite his mind's strongest protests and deliberate listing of cons to his emotions…

He fell for her.

Haruno Sakura had so swiftly stolen his heart, leaving him vulnerable and completely frightened at treading in unfamiliar waters.

Neji scowled all the more at his poker-face let down, and at Gai's discovery.

Truth be told, Neji _was _happier those past weeks because of the time slot devoted to the pink-haired kunoichi in his daily schedule. He hated himself for admitting it, but being with her brought as much enthusiasm to his dark soul, just as much as fighting gave him that sudden rush of adrenaline. He realized then, that when he was with her…

…He was his _happiest_.

Hyuuga Neji's life had never been a fairy tale moment from a story book, and he definitely counted more pain than joy. Which was why it was so easy to notice his happiness level was at its peak when he was with her.

For the first time in his life…

Neji was perfectly content.

That of course had drastically changed when Lee had almost caught the two in more intimacy than he had signed for at the beginning of this month's interview. Knowing how Lee would react to seeing them together, Neji had hidden, just so that his friend would not get hurt.

Sakura, however, had interpreted his disappearance in the wrong way, and in turn, was hurt instead.

If indirectly telling her that she was an embarrassment to his reputation (just to cover the real truth) wasn't bad enough, it was worse that all he could do was walk away, knowing full well that it hurt her terribly.

After all, it wasn't the first time someone had rudely walked away from her without saying anything. The Uchiha had scarred her heart with that simple gesture alone.

The Hyuuga had attempted to convince himself over a thousand times that walking away from the pink-haired kunoichi was the wisest thing he did yesterday. As cruel and heartless as that seemed, it was only for the benefit of himself and of course Lee. Hyuuga Neji's role was only supposed to have been an interviewer, a mere pawn in Lee's idiotic attempt to win Sakura's affection.

He hadn't in a million years expected _himself _to want to win it too.

As much as he felt it was the right thing to do by walking away, he still felt like an ass-hole for causing old wounds to surface again in her repairing heart. He'd said many things during their interview to ease her pain of past loneliness and neglect, only to have hurt her again in the end.

The Hyuuga had exhausted much of his energy that night contemplating whether or not his actions were just, or whether or not he'd just made a huge mistake. It was the reason to his sluggishness that day, and ultimately the spark to Gai's suspicion.

…But of course, being the stubborn Hyuuga he was…

He'd never admit that in the open.

Neji shifted as the cold from the snow beneath him seeped into his pants. With dangerous white eyes, he never let it fail to be known that he was irritated, and vastly uninterested in lingering the conversation. His genius mind had tired from the subject, and he was wondering how much more he could take before he would snap, and perhaps inflict someone with the pain of Divine punishment, just to relieve his accumulating stress.

Sighing, Gai decided that the continuation of pestering the Hyuuga about his problems would lead to nowhere, and that Neji was in no mood to talk. As much as it was important to lighten a burden by sharing, Gai would certainly not risk his life to try to pry it out of the hindering Hyuga.

Instead, Gai converted to a much lighter subject, to brush away the awkward silence.

Turning to admire his prized student from afar, Gai smiled goofily.

"Lee's in quite the good mood today, wouldn't you agree?" he beamed, trying to make light of the situation. Neji continued brooding, barely paying attention to his teacher.

Gai ignored Neji's negativity, and continued to praise his adored pupil.

"My cute student seems to be smitten hard with love." He grinned, quite proud of this declaration. "Must be that attractive kunoichi with the pink hair."

Immediately, Neji felt a terrible twinge of guilt in his gut and he flinched. He turned his white eyes to the side, catching a slight view of Lee chatting happily with himself, laughing at his own jokes, and staring off into the sky, all while blushing madly.

Remembering the events of yesterday, Neji understood and deduced that Lee was overly energetic due to his encounter with Sakura in the marketplace.

Neji had been watching from a distance, and saw how the very presence of the Haruno left the taijutsu master melting in his emotions that he so strongly felt for the girl. That simple moment was able to carry out enough energy even to that day, making him enthusiastic enough to request three more gruesome laps around Konoha.

It irritated Neji because in the past, he would have been appalled at Lee's stupidity.

…Now, experiencing it first-hand…

He understood EXACTLY how the bowl-head felt.

Tightening his fist, Neji was flooded again with emotions of guilt, resentment, and self-disgust.

Why?

Why did Lee just _happen_ to be his best friend?

Why did things take a sharp turn in his life?

Why was it _Sakura_ of all people?

Desperately searching for something to blame, he inwardly pointed fingers at a number of things.

If it weren't for Lee and his moronic fool-hearty plans…

For himself, loosing the wager…

…For that STUPID Question Game…

He would have NEVER been as trapped as he felt that moment.

What a mistake it was to underestimate the power of his male teammate…

Gai frowned at Neji's furrowing eyebrows, misinterpreting the boy's intentions.

"Yes, Neji. Love. You may find it utterly disgusting now, but someday you'll find love and will understand exactly how Lee feels." Gai said, before closing his eyes and grinning. "Ahhh, the beauty of youthful romance…Someday, you'll find someone like Sakura, Neji. Then you'll know what all the fuss is about."

With that, Gai stood up and skipped over to pat Lee on the shoulder, before disappearing in a green tornado.

Neji gulped slightly when his teacher was out of view.

Someone _like _Sakura? If _only_ that had been the case.

The problem was that he fell _for _Sakura, and it killed him with jealousy to know that she so-rightly deserved to be with Lee.

…That she would be _promised _to Lee, after all this was over.

Neji rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he developed when he was overly frustrated. He'd never been well in touch with his emotions, and now that they swarmed his mind, he had no way of dealing with it, other than being an ass to innocent people…

Including his teammates.

After receiving the honored tap on the shoulder from Gai, Lee happily moved to where Neji sat to ask him the matter.

"My eternal rival seems gloomy today. Please tell me what is wrong." Lee said politely, making Neji cringe upon hearing the words 'Eternal Rival'.

Apparently it applied to things OTHER than combat…

Neji took in a deep controlled breath as Ten Ten made her way to complete the trio.

"Ahh, don't worry about him. He's just tired. Probably from eating too much ice cream." Ten Ten retorted with a wink, before vanishing quicker than that Hyuuga had time to react.

For a split second, a horrified look was found on Neji's face, but it was swiftly replaced by an angry glare. She too had figured him out so easily…

What had happened to his great and unfailing Hyuuga poker face?

Lee gave Neji a look that silently questioned Ten Ten's meaning, but it soon evaporated. A look of concern was erected instead.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Neji gritted his teeth.

"I'm fine."

Being the naive man that he was, Lee instantly radiated at his response.

"That's good to hear."

It was quiet as Lee took a seat next to the Hyuuga. The bowl-head, unable to detect Neji's dropping comfortability level, simply dazed off at the bare branches of the cherry blossom tree.

"Spring time does not come soon enough. I wish these branches would bloom already." He hazily smiled. "They remind me of Sakura."

Neji kept quiet, silently hoping that this 'best friend bonding moment' would fade, so that the remorse wouldn't tear him up inside.

Lee continued to rant, much to the Hyuuga's disappointment.

"I'm sure you find my love sickness completely revolting, but I really think you'll find a special someone someday. Then you'll understand my happiness. And when that day comes, I'll be just as happy for you."

Again, the _nice guy _pose.

If Neji knew how to cry, this probably would have been the best moment to shed the tears of disgrace of his undeserving friendship with the bowl-head.

Unfortunately for Neji, tears had not been present in his white eyes since the death of his father years ago…

"I also want to thank you, Neji-san, for being so patient with me. I know how annoyed you must be to have to wait on her answers for me ever day. I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I sure hope it pays off. "

Neji continued sinking into the ocean of hopelessness at his predicament.

Truth? Truth? Should he tell the truth?

"Lee…" Neji began harshly, and trailed off, not knowing how to continue. It wasn't exactly the greatest way to save a friendship by adding the lines _"Oh by the way, I, Hyuuga Neji, your apparent best friend, have fallen in love with your girl." _

Inwardly grumbling when Lee turned his direction, Neji fidgeted in search for words to proceed.

"Yes?"

Neji shrunk in confidence.

"Nothing. I wanted to apologize."

Lee's caterpillar eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? For what?"

This was it. This confession would mark the end of Neji's finely established dignity.

"I…failed to ask Sakura your question yesterday. It skipped my memory."

Neji inwardly shot himself in the head at his lie.

Well, it had not _exactly_ been a lie. He HAD forgotten to ask, at his recollection of yesterday's events.

But those weren't exactly the words he wanted to confess…

Lee smiled, despite Neji's inner turmoil.

"I knew you were a loyal friend, despite what everyone thinks." He said, giving the Hyuuga a teeth-twinkling grin. "I forgive you."

Disgusted by his own selfishness, Neji cringed at Lee's words. The bowl-head was making this harder than anything Neji had ever done before. Certainly no _jutsu _technique had been this difficult…

Before Neji could continue, Lee broke his sentence by fumbling in his pocket and pulling out two lovely white, silky hair ribbons.

"I want to ask you another favor, Neji-san. I know you're still finishing up the last of the questions, but could you do one thing for me?" he asked.

Neji was speechless.

Nevertheless, he nodded slowly and Lee continued his request.

"Can you accompany me to Sakura's house? I wanted to give her these." He said, waving the ribbons. "I want to start dropping hints that it's me who's been asking all these questions. She will look gorgeous as always in these hair ribbons."

Neji froze at his teammate's invitation when Lee had tuned out momentarily to drift into fantasy mode.

Sakura's house?

After yesterday's incident, he wasn't sure if an encounter with her was the wisest thing to do. He wouldn't blame her one bit if she totally gave him the silent treatment. Seeing her right after their argument would be as folly as a divorced man visiting his ex-wife after the separation.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see her.

He just didn't know if he could take getting cold shoulder from her.

Even though he deserved every bit of it.

Neji quickly began balancing out his choices and his genius intellect automatically wished to settle for declining Lee's offer.

But there was something in the taijutsu master's bulging eyes that pleaded for his accompaniment, and Neji's gut lurched.

The bowl-head had done so much for him in the past, and he looked up to him so respectively.

And even though Neji felt like the scum of the earth, Lee still considered him a good friend.

The LEAST he could do was follow _this_ request, since he pretty much failed at the last one…

Much to Lee's delight, Neji reluctantly nodded after some time.

"Alright." He said, considering it too late to feel regret for his words. "I'll go."

Green eyes fazed him for more time than he would have liked.

"Lee-san. Hyuuga-san. What brings you here?"

Neji felt his ego crumbling with every word that slipped through Sakura's lips, as she stood at her doorway, confused, and inches before them.

_Hyuuga-san_. He muttered at the thought. Degraded from the high _kun _pedestal.

She had _definitely _remembered yesterday's event.

Bringing himself to her doorway took the Hyuuga much more effort than he had thought. Milliseconds from her doorstep, Neji had suddenly felt a creeping timid side to him, a side that was ashamed to be even NEAR her abode. It was ridiculous, really, since he had spent almost an entire MONTH at her doorway, on her couch, and a hair's width from her face without feeling anything.

This visit was different because it would be the first time seeing her after admitting his own feelings.

And it would be the first time he saw her after insulting her reputation.

Awkwardness was sure to surface, and at that, Neji glowered.

Lee, however, remained enthusiastic as ever, oblivious to his teammate's eroding confidence.

"Sakura-san! You look even lovelier each and every time we meet! It's as if spring is still preserved in your eyes!" he preached.

A small, but genuine smile lit up the kunoichi's face.

"Thank you, Lee." Came her light response. "I'm always honored to be graced by your presence."

A dark red flooded the taijutsu master's cheeks and he stuttered for words to respond.

Meanwhile, Neji kept his numb fingers in his sleeves, and his white eyes averted from her piercing gaze. He was suddenly finding it quite difficult to meet her in the eye…

"What honor do you bestow on me by having you fine gentlemen at my door today?" Sakura beamed and inwardly Neji was stunned. Her tone didn't seem as if she were upset at all. Was she _pretending_?

Lee's face grew hotter as he fumbled his pockets for the prize he was sure would win her affection.

Reaching out, he bowed so that his eyes met his own feet.

"A present for Sakura-san. To help her show off the attractive and NOT overly-sized, beautiful forehead, her finest physical feature. I, Rock Lee, with the accompaniment of Hyuuga Neji, present this gift to you."

Sakura, for a while, was speechless.

Delicate hands fingered the ribbons before taking them from his outstretched palms.

The kunoichi examined the fine hair accessories all while contemplating on the reason behind Lee's sudden acts of generosity.

"It's the most elegant silk in all of Konoha." Lee explained in Sakura's mesmerized state. "I asked Shino to collect it from his father's silk worn farm. Custom made. No other like it."

The taijutsu master's voice reeked of pride for his originality and smooth charm. Gai would certainly be proud enough to add _that_ to his HIP book…

Sakura's mouth was unable to express her thoughts as she silently adored her new possession. These were no ordinary pieces of fabric. The ribbons clearly screamed quality, and the workmanship behind their creation was majestic. It moved beyond her understanding at how something so small and simple could carry such elegance and beauty.

Her green eyes noticed an embossed pattern of tiny kanji characters, repetitively stitching the words _Haruno Sakura _on one side of the ribbons

They were _enchanting. _

Realizing that she had been gawking for a full five minutes and that they were still standing out in the cold, Sakura immediately began apologizing for her indecency.

"How rude of me. Please come in, it's kinda cold." She bowed, slightly making way for them to pass through her door.

Lee instantly refused.

"We would dare not impose! You are in the middle of something, and we owe you an apology for disturbing you, dear Sakura-san!" he said, nearly smacking her head in yet another quick bow.

Neji analyzed.

Come to think of it, it _was _as if they were imposing. Sakura was dressed in an apron and her smooth face was lightly dusted in flour. Her pink hair had been messily spun in two chopsticks with stray hairs framing her innocence, and one hand was gloved in an over-sized baking mitt.

She was in mid-cooking state.

"With fine-looking gentlemen like you at my door, there's no such thing as imposing." she winked at the madly-blushing Lee, who the Hyuuga knew was inwardly fainting at her affectionate gesture. "Please. I would be more offended if you deny my offer."

The door was pushed open further to signal their awaited entry.

"I have hot-chocolate and cookies, too much for a girl like me to binge on alone. Please come in." she pleaded once again, beaming like her usual cheery self.

Neji gave a sideways glance at Lee who made no more oppositions. The Hyuuga had known that his best friend wasn't intending on staying long, but couldn't turn down an offer of being close with the Kunoichi. Her instincts for generous hospitality were surfacing again, and instantly the prodigy was reminded of the very beginning of their month-long interview…

Neji sighed, forcing the thoughts out of his head, and proceeded through the door, the last to enter.

When the door was shut, he moved to the ever-so-familiar living room, where he found Lee politely sitting on the one half of the loveseat, beside Sakura.

…_His _half.

Desperately trying to smother all accumulating feelings of envy, Neji made his way to sit on the lonely larger couch across the two.

Sakura immediately let her host-instincts immerge, and she began serving the promised hot-chocolate.

Both gratefully accepted, much to her delight.

"I thought you didn't drink hot-chocolate?" Lee suddenly asked his male teammate when he took a long sip.

Neji's first reaction was the throw the mug out the window in shame for being caught in unhealthy eating…

…the second time…

But the calmer side of him kept the mug tucked peacefully in his palms.

"I found reason to like it." He emotionlessly replied, taking another forced sip. His white eyes managed to briefly catch Sakura's green orbs resting on him now, in confusion to his response.

It was either the hot chocolate or his own emotions that let a discomfited heat rise to his face, and the Hyuuga immediately wished to change the subject.

"What do you think of Lee's present?" he blurted out, a tad quicker than his mind could refuse. Truthfully, he wished not to hear of how utterly ecstatic it made her, or how she would treasure it forever. Call it jealousy, but the Hyuuga was honestly not interested.

Sakura's eyes moved back to the lovely ribbons she clutched delicately in her hand. She couldn't put into words how wonderful they were, and how undeserving she was of such a gift. Lee did so much for her, and at random times, it still rained guilt on her for rejecting him so many times before. This was no exception.

She also couldn't understand _why _Lee would give her such a gift…

…And with Neji, of all people.

"You don't like it?" Lee frowned at Sakura's silence. His bowl head drooped low. "You hate it."

Sakura was on immediate protest.

"No, no, that's not it at all!" she exclaimed. "It's just…"

"Just?"

Sakura paused. She didn't exactly know how to put into words that she felt bad for rejecting him all these years. She didn't want it to seem that she was accepting him now, just because of some elaborate gift.

The kunoichi looked sideways to determine the right words to say.

Instead, she gave a nervous laugh.

"I haven't worn hair ribbons since I was twelve." She smiled. "My big forehead would reflect the sun and blind everyone."

She laughed at her own joke, and stopped when she realized she was the only who was amused.

"You've grown into your forehead, Sakura-san. It's not big anymore. And even when you were twelve, it wasn't THAT big. You're as beautiful as you were then, if not even more gorgeous." Lee winked.

For a brief moment, Neji shot the kunoichi a look that read _"I told you so.",_ but he instantly straightened his face and glanced away. Now was _not_ the time to be smug about his correctness.

As he recovered his aloofness, Lee continued to banter sweet praises of her exquisiteness.

"You have a lovely forehead, Sakura-san and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. It should be your most prized feature!"

Sakura blushed and Neji was sure that she had probably pieced together Lee's part in the entire question game.

Surprise, and more envy, hit him when Sakura handed the ribbons to Lee and smiled instead.

"Will you, then, do the honors of lacing up my hair? My gratitude is forever yours." she chimed, as if officially dubbing a knight.

Neji's breath dropped as Lee excitedly jumped behind the couch for easier access to her hair. A fire burned in his eyes as he struck a preposterous pose.

"I shall do my best to expose Sakura-san's wonderful forehead for the world to fall in love with!" he declared, scooping up the ribbons in his hands and immediately getting to work.

Sakura sat contentedly and patiently on the couch, purposefully keeping her eyes away from the ominous Hyuuga across her, all while Lee ferociously played with her hair. With the same speed as some of his taijutsu techniques, his fingers removed the chopsticks, and pulled her loose bangs back.

Contrary to his goofiness, he was actually quite good.

While Lee worked, Neji shot his eyes away. It was rather childish of him, but seeing the way his best friend touched Sakura made a deep gut-wrenching hole in him that forced him to no longer control his feelings of covetousness. He suddenly began to understand why Naruto had been so jealous of Sasuke.

_Get a hold of yourself, Hyuuga… _Neji inwardly scolded. _They deserve each other._

After what seemed to be an eternity of hell for the Hyuuga, Lee finally finished.

The bowl-head touched Sakura's shoulders, making Neji flinch.

"See how beautiful you look in the mirror."

Following his instructions, Sakura got up and peered at her reflection. A smile lit up her face.

"Wow, Lee. It looks…good."

She turned her head from side to side, as if examining an extravagant hairdo for a festival or wedding, all while letting a satisfied grin plaster itself on her face. After moments of admiration, she turned to approvingly beam at Lee.

"I like it."

His knees nearly buckled and he was instantly pumped with more energy, perhaps enough to run Konoha's power generators for months. He turned to Neji to flash yet another blinding smile.

"Tell her how pretty she looks!" Lee shouted in all his excitement at the flat Hyuuga.

Neji inwardly grumbled at what his best friend had indirectly forced him to do.

Reluctant to meet her gaze, Neji unwillingly took a glance at the pink-haired kunoichi, at Lee's instruction.

It wasn't like a movie, where cheesy stars and roses hovered in the background, while everything slowed down upon their eye contact. It wasn't like his jaw dropped to the floor at how stunning she looked.

Everything was normal.

Except, he really _did _think she looked gorgeous.

But of course, who was HE to say that?

"It's nice." He said dully, forcing his eyes back on his mug.

Lee frowned, and for the thousandth time, Neji wanted to drown his head in a sewer.

The second major blow to Sakura's ego.

Ouch.

Before any of them could speak, a dominant DING was heard in Sakura's kitchen. She wiped her hands on her apron in remembrance of her prior duties.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's my food calling me. Hinata asked me to be in charge of food for her New Year's party and I have a lot to cook. So I'm prepping early." She bowed before rushing into the kitchen.

Lee followed like a lovesick puppy.

"Well, I guess this should be our cue to leave, Sakura-san. I'm sure you are quite irritated of us already." He said, nodding at her. She shook her head.

"No way. You two made my day. Thank you very much."

As Sakura escorted them all to the door, Lee began to take notice of his fellow teammate's lethargy.

"Neji-san. Aren't you coming?"

Sakura let her gaze fall upon the hesitating Hyuuga who remained quietly leaning against a wall. She too was curious at his insistence on staying.

As both the bowl-head and the kunoichi waited on Neji's reluctant answer, Lee finally began to clue in.

"Oh, I understand." Lee spoke, turning around to face the door.

Neji froze and slightly took a breath, preparing himself for the long explanation of the rather complex situation. Telling Lee about his feelings for the girl he loved dearly wouldn't exactly be such a walk in the park…

"Lee…" he began, almost collapsing at his light-headedness. There were just too many things to be said, and if he said them all, Sakura too would discover his feelings.

Was he ready for that?

To his utmost relief, the taijutusu master cut him off and spun around, blinding his Byaakugan eyes with another toothy grin and a bushy-browed wink.

"You have an appointment with Sakura-san, remember! Neji-san! I can't believe how forgetful you are becoming! Springtime youthfulness certainly does not come to last very long!" he chuckled, making the Hyuuga discover his mistake. Lee had been referring to the question that Neji had forgotten to ask yesterday, and was politely and discreetly reminding him to do so.

Neji was a hair's width of blurting the unnecessary truth.

Grateful for keeping his mouth shut, Neji shifted his eyes to his bowlheaded teammate.

It was true.

Lee was a naïve, naïve little man.

Love had struck him rather hard.

Before Neji could further explain himself to the expectant kunoichi, Lee saluted (quite loudly) his departure.

"Sakura-san!" he pledged, taking her hand and pecking a tiny kiss. "I shall cherish this moment until we meet again!"

With that, he vanished in a whirlwind of pure white.

"Lee knows?" Sakura asked suddenly, after the bowl-head's departure. "About our interview?"

She attempted to sound bored, but the Hyuuga could read that it surprised her more than ever. Especially since Neji had, from the beginning, tried to cover the fact that he had been secretly seeing the girl for the past month.

Neji was quiet before replying dully. It was high time he started cluing the girl in on the big picture of the plan, since she was bound to find out in two days anyway.

"I have nothing to hide."

A silent moment drifted over the two remaining shinobis, before Sakura finally made her nervous movements to close the door. She moved slowly, and for a long while, Neji's view of her face was obstructed.

However, when she fully turned to face him, the Hyuuga was rendered breathless.

She was smiling.

"Your question today, Neji-kun. What would you like to know?"

With wide white eyes, Neji failed to hide that he was quite stunned at her kindness…

… and sudden affection.

_Kun?_

He lingered in shock as she brushed past him towards the couches, their normal interview office.

It was as if nothing had changed.

At least, on _her _part.

Composing himself, he turned to find her sitting patiently, hands folded, knees together, and apron mounted neatly beside her. Green eyes stared at him with an unreadable aura.

_Sakura?_

It was difficult, for the Hyuuga, to determine the true atmosphere at the moment, despite his excellent analysis skills. The emotion Sakura radiated wasn't angry, or resentful, but rather quiet, content, and serene.

Was this perhaps the calm before the storm she would break out into?

Neji didn't know why, but he couldn't speak.

Instead, he intently stared.

And quite surprisingly, she stared back.

_Stop gawking at her, moron. _Neji reprimanded himself. _Apologize for yesterday…_

"I'd like to apologize for how I reacted yesterday." Sakura suddenly spoke, catching the Hyuuga off guard.

_What?_ She had beat him to it?

Unable to respond, he allowed time for the girl to continue.

"I'm sorry. I haven't acted that way since I was twelve. It's not the first time I was told that I was annoying or an embarrassment. People told me I was an embarrassment to team seven all the time." She said, her voice growing softer as her head came down. "I guess, when I knew that_ you_ were thinking that, I got scared. I didn't want people to think that way of me anymore, especially_ you_. I got defensive, and I wasn't sensitive to pick up that perhaps I _was _embarrassing you. I mean, who am_ I_ to be hanging around an honorable _Hyuuga_…"

It was slight, and if Neji hadn't paid attention, he would have missed the fact that Sakura's voice had began to tremble. He lost all sight of her eyes as they hid beneath the shadows of her hung head.

"I don't blame you for being ashamed to be seen with me. I've just… forgotten how it was like to have close company from someone as close as a teammate. If I seemed clingy or needy, it's just because I missed having someone to talk to. I didn't like to pry about the identity of the person responsible for this question game, simply because I enjoyed your company too much. I was afraid that if I found out who was asking the questions, the game would be over, and I wouldn't see you again. You just being there everyday made me happy. If I seemed annoying with my answers, it's only because I wanted to prolong the interaction between us. For that, I'm sorry."

Neji was winded for words as he was engulfed with aching guilt. It gnarled at his insides, making him regret the day he had ever come to her door.

He couldn't imagine how lonely the girl must have been. To his recollection, she was probably one of the only few ninjas without such a tragic childhood. Others shunned her, because of the mentality that pain made a person strong. Since she was a happy child, with both loving parents and no problems, everyone assumed she would be destined weak.

But like the late bloomer that she was, pain surfaced later on in life, rather than childhood.

Team seven had died the moment Sasuke stepped foot outside of Konoha territory. With his departure, Naruto soon followed, hoping to obtain enough power to retrieve the missing nin. After that, everything fell apart for the girl. Kakashi began receiving ANBU missions, seeing as how one person hardly qualified as a team for him to tutor. Tsunade was far too busy with Hokage work, and everyone else seemed too preoccupied with the burdens of Shinobi life with their team.

Neji never realized this…

…But she was _alone. _

For several long years, she had no constant. There wasn't even a SINGLE person she saw on a regular basis, no one relatively close enough call a teammate. Even though Tsunade had been mentoring her, requested tasks by the Hokage would take days. The duo only met when a task was complete and when a new task would be presented.

For Sakura, there was _no one._

He suddenly began to sympathize with her. She had it far worse than anyone else. For the tragedies of his own father, Sasuke's family, Kakashi's past… The beloved people had not _chosen_ to leave. If given the alternative, they would have lived in happiness with the ones who loved them…

But for Sakura, _ALL _her loved ones had _chosen _to be away from her. They had deliberately _chosen _to leave, and in that, Sakura's tragedy far exceeded the pain of them all.

Amazed, Neji glanced from afar.

This young woman had managed to overcome her wounds with no affect on her character at all. Like so many years ago…

She still had that smile on her face.

Damning himself, it occurred to Neji that to her, this interview was far more significant than a silly question game. It meant far greater than smart comebacks, witty remarks, and dry sarcasm. She valued this time for more than just the flattery of knowing another person had an interest in her…

This interview?

It was Sakura, making up for lost time.

Neji inwardly sighed.

This too, had become so much more meaningful to him than a mere game.

This interview?

It was Neji, discovering himself, far more than any self-assessment test or peer evaluations.

Neji was just as grateful for the question game as she.

Masking his sensitivity, the prodigy grunted.

Being the guy that he was, the Hyuuga, unable to carry on the atmospheric moment, retorted in the only way he knew how.

Sarcasm.

"Stupid woman." He spoke, though with no venom at all. "If you were afraid that you wouldn't be able to see me after this idiotic interview is over, then you're wrong as usual."

The kunoichi's emerald eyes enlarged as she looked up to see him smirking…

The first thing she saw in him that was _relative _to smile.

"Who else is intelligent enough to carry on a decent conversation with me?" he said, turning around so that she wouldn't see the madd red hue slapped over his cheeks.

_What am I saying?_

Sakura barely blinked. Was she hearing this correctly? Was it some sort of genjutsu? Hyuuga Neji had indirectly informed her that their friendship would go past the borderlines of the question game time frame.

She stuttered for words to clarify her thinking.

"Neji-kun… Then…" she began but was interrupted by his irritated sigh.

"Woman, you were the academy's second graduating top rookie. Don't make me spell it out for you."

Sakura forced a satisfied breath.

Hyuuga Neji had just accepted the formality of their official friendship and that he was willing to see her even _after _their game was over.

Forgetting everything that had plagued her mind moments before, she smiled that oh-so-familiar smile, in silent gratitude for his character.

Perhaps she _wasn't_ so alone anymore.

Neji rubbed the back of his neck as the smile faded from his lips, regaining the serious atmosphere.

"Look, if we forget the whole thing yesterday, can we still continue like nothing happened?"

For some unknown reason, when Neji had asked, his voice made him appear to be _pleading. _ He had seriously wanted to maintain this friendship, knowing full well that it would be the closest he would ever be able to get with the girl.

As much as he hated to admit it, in his book, she belonged with Lee.

It would take some adjusting, but he could live with that. It was only right.

Neji realized then that he loved the girl a deal and was willing to let her go to be with the person he competed with most.

It was stupid, really, especially for the Hyuuga who had tried all his life to get everything he wanted.

But sacrifice was real love.

And love made people do crazy things.

So Neji decided then and there that he would leave Sakura for Lee.

However…

For the time remaining, he would cherish it for what it would be worth.

And for Neji…

It was worth _everything. _

After all of Neji's roaming thoughts, Sakura spoke in all her gentleness, responding to his request.

"Quit coasting, Hyuuga, and ask your question already." She slyly remarked. "I have things to do."

**Author's stuff:** Yeah, long. And the day's not even over. Man, I was stuck on THE BIGGEST WRITER'S BLOCK ever. I was unclear about what I'd write in the details but I had the main gist of what was going on. The main things I wanted to cover in this chapter was a)Some Lee/Saku stuff as promised (_hey I felt bad for the guy! Give me a brea_k!) b)Neji's growing envy with Lee. c)Neji's acceptance of having 'lost' Sakura. d)Sakura's painful past. e)Their mutual understanding of friendship. And f)The agreement that he would still see her after the game ended, so that she wouldn't feel lonely anymore.

The next chap should be the actual ASKING of the 2 questions he has now.

And it should be a little less intense than this.

Zarrah-chan

Reviews please!


	9. day twentynine pt 2

Churprise. Happy new year. Thank you all.

Too many things to say.

End of comment

Zarrah-chan

**Chapter 9**

**Day Twenty-nine pt.2**

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five. _NOW_."

"Thirty. Woman, the package clearly states thirty. Can't you be patient and sit for five bloody minutes?"

Masculine hands caked and powdered lightly with baking flour made its way to rub the back of the young man's neck. He was oxymoronically amused, despite displaying his mild habitual act of frustration.

This wouldn't be the first time the Hyuuga regarded the kunoichi's terrible intolerance for patience, though strangely enough, he didn't seem to mind. He watched her in silent hilarity at how she childishly rocked back and forth, crouched low so that her eyes were parallel to the glass-screened oven. How old was she again? Four?

Like a toddler waiting in line to see the magnificent Tiger at the local Konoha Zoo, the pink-haired young _woman _cradled her head in her hands and puckered her lips, making slight popping sounds that made the Hyuuga almost cough out a laugh. Her eyes, glazed by the light of the emitting oven heat, gaped in fascination at the wonderful discovery of the rising crust pizza, puffing up with every second.

_Delissio. _She had said, mimicking the commercial. _Not Delivery._

If the Hyuuga had no control over his emotions, he would have blurted out a playful insult at her pathetic posture, in which he would have bowled over and laughed at. Sadly, fish could not fly, nor could Neji joke so casually. It was just not right by nature.

Instead, he shoved the baking timer in front of her face so he could deliberately point out the buzzing arrow, slowly counting down the moments until their cooking science project would be ready.

"Five minutes." He said sternly. "Wait."

Gawking at him and taking the timer, she sighed in open defeat.

"Fine."

For a moment, Neji was breathless for words. It had hit him rather hard, like a splash of cold water on a sleepy face, at how drastically the table of events had turned. Barely an hour ago, the pair had been immersed in a deep and serious conversation on the formality of their friendship, which was to now say quite formal indeed. In their elucidation, emotions were shared, pains were empathized, and even if it had not been evident… the Hyuuga had no uncertainty that tears were shed…on the kunoichi's behalf. Although he had not expected it, Neji had lifted a burdensome load off of her delicate shoulders by allowing her to express the ache that had overshadowed her her entire life.

Yet, despite the sedateness of the mood, she had cunningly made light of it, by smiling and telling him to proceed with the interview, so that whatever fault that was stated to be forgotten would be forgotten. Being the joyfully shrewd person she was, she was capable of vaporizing any clouds of uneasiness between them by her dazzling personality and her intolerance for lingering harsh feelings.

For turning the entire atmosphere around, credit went to both her and the little red baking timer in her kitchen, which had dinged just before the seriousness resettled due to Neji's anticipated question. Following her into the kitchen, the Hyuuga had inwardly decided to save the question for later. Offering his assistance instead, he thought, would be better, just to allow time for the light mood to tarry.

It was quite charming, to Neji's discovery, that the kunoichi had been practicing the dishes she would bake at his cousin's New Year's party. In spite of her rather chaotic clutter of a kitchen, the food was actually quite desirable, in which he had to discreetly gulp in order to smother his appetite.

When the decision of which meal she would bring was made, the Hyuuga had unexpectedly took upon himself the job of cleaning. Battling her insistence to step out, Neji inwardly snickered when she had finally surrendered to letting him have his gentleman way, and permitted him to clean _her _mess.

In the process of what seemed to be like rebuilding the zone of ground zero, Neji had acquired quite a bit of baking flour all over his hands and clothes, making Sakura smile at his amiable appearance. She had then decided to reward him with the baking of a pizza, in which they would both enjoy together, before their daily question would be discussed. Famished, the Hyuuga had politely agreed, thus bringing them to the predicament they were in now: Patience.

…Or lack thereof.

"Quit opening the oven door, woman, or the thing will never cook." He reprimanded after catching her taking a glimpse of her prize. Honestly, how was it that someone with such refined cooking abilities could be so impatient over a _frozen, already-made_ pizza that was to be ready in thirty promised minutes? Perhaps it was the fact that it was not her own cooking, or that the Hyuuga was watching over her shoulder … but her fidgeting made Neji dizzy. They had argued and bickered (just as before) over the directions of the package label, where she had wanted to take the pizza out pre-mature. Being the strict Hyuuga that he was, every direction, every order was taken seriously to him, down to the very last detail. Whether it were the steps to achieving a justu technique, or to boil ramen noodles, he followed instructions quite cautiously, thus resulting him on being the target for the girl's taunting.

_Uptight_, she had called him, but he didn't care. Rules were rules, and obedience was a Hyuuga virtue.

"Too long…" she sang. "I'm taking out it _now._"

A hissing noise spoke before Neji's protests could be made, and the pink-haired girl retracted her hand with a whimper. Instinctively, she moved her index finger to her lips in order to quench the biting sting of the fresh burn.

This was the very definition of _'Curiosity killed the cat'._

Neji sighed and walked over to the disaster site where the emerald-eyed victim sat dejectedly holding a finger innocently to her mouth. Whatever feeling a person gets by seeing a puppy sitting cold and wet in the rain…well, it was very much the same feeling growing rapidly inside the Hyuuga's gut. He bent over, squatted and forced her hand away from her face so he could examine it. He kissed his teeth.

"I suppose it's too late for an 'I-told-you-so'?" he said, raising an eyebrow that silently read _'baaaaaka'._

In a father-like attitude, he walked over to the sink to dampen two pieces of paper towels. Neji then folded it into a makeshift gauze bandage, and returned to the source of injury. In silence, Sakura watched in curiosity as he took her finger and wrapped the paper towels repeatedly around the burn, betraying none of his thoughts in an emotionless expression.

Whether it was because of the oven, or because the thermostat has suddenly risen the temperature of the room, an unexplained heat managed to grow over the kunoichi's cheeks, making it difficult to ignore the thumping drumbeat in her ears in rhythm with the pulse of her burn. Several times, she attempted to say something to make the panging noise go away, but she felt as if she had swallowed her own throat, for no words manage to squeeze out. Perhaps it was the fact that the Hyuuga had regarded her with a mild sense of affection and care that no one had shown her in years…or the fact that their faces were quite close… The kunoichi could not decide which, but she secretly felt a sudden warmness tickle the insides of her stomach. By textbook definition, this would be known as complete _flattery._

_Quit gawking at him like a boyband fangirl, _she thought, trying to peel her eyes away from his finely chiseled jaw line, angled quite attractively in her perspective. For a moment, he stopped in what seemed to be the catching of his breath. Was he too preoccupied to manage to forget how to breathe?

As if sensing the rising awkwardness level, the baking timer saved them both once again.

Its ding seemed to prolong itself, before fading into the silence, indicating that the pizza was _now _complete.

Neji patted her hand before standing up to brush himself off casually.

"I think it's safe to say that an important lesson was learned here, don't you agree?" he mocked, snapping the kunoichi out of her dazed state. She stood up and brushed herself off the same.

"Don't you be so smug, Hyuuga. I was watching you tap your foot the entire time it was baking. You were just as impatient as I." she pouted, one hand placed firmly on her hip.

"There's a difference, woman, on _being_ impatient, and _acting_ impatient." He retorted. "You did the latter of the two, and suffice to say, you got what you deserved."

If it were any other man, the comment would have resulted in quite a furious argument, but seeing as how Sakura was used to these common Hyuuga blunt outbursts, she only laughed genuinely.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Lesson learned: always consult Hyuuga Neji when cooking domestically. He may save your life."

More laughter resounded, soon following a grunt.

"Wrong, woman."

"Oh? Then amuse me with a better title."

"'Lesson learned: Never allow Haruno Sakura to touch another box of frozen pizza again.' A more life-saving lesson indeed." He said, carefully taking out the thirty-minute-forbidden pizza, and sliding it onto a round metal dish. Placing it on the table, he picked up the pizza slicer and made three division lines perfectly.

"Why, Hyuuga Neji! So you're not the spoiled man I once thought you were. Washing dishes, preparing food… You might actually be quite the suitable housewife one day." Sakura laughed, putting a hand to her cheek in girlish over-dramatization. She half expected him to growl out an empty threat, but to her surprise, he only expanded the joke.

"I would be driven insane as a housewife if I were to marry an annoying salary man like you."

"Harsh words, Neji! You should work on making yourself more refined. Like a geisha." With this, she cocked her head to the side, and fanned her neck, poorly imitating the grace of a geisha.

"Corrupting my innocence with suggestions that I become a seductress… How low have you degraded me from your standards, salary man?"

She deflated.

"A geisha is _not _a prostitute."

"Oh? Then educate me."

Sakura tsked with a playful smile.

"Sarcasm, dear. The housewife thinks his salary man is stupid."

"The salary man most certainly IS, if this conversation in third person should continue any further."

There was a pause before Sakura could no longer keep a straight face, nor find a witty comeback. She broke down into hysterical laughter that tickled the Hyuuga's keen ears. When covering her mouth could not stop her, she gave up and simply let herself be lost in laughter.

The Hyuuga, at first, had remained as untouched as ever, but soon, the aloof façade could no longer maintain its substance. With the eroding mask slowly crumbling, it was as if watching a series of television bloopers that for some reason could not be _un_laughed at. Try as he may to fight the giddy feeling, the mask finally cracked, and out slipped the tiniest of smiles onto his lips. And if anyone had been listening carefully, one might have actually heard a grunt of amusement…

"Gasp!" Sakura exclaimed, speaking the word, rather than literally performing it. "The Hyuuga smiles _after all_."

In panic, Neji quickly averted his gaze so that erasing the smile would be more possible.

"You're eyes deceive you, woman. The Haruno mistakes this _smirk_ for a smile."

It was a pathetic excuse, really, but he couldn't very well let it be admitted that the kunoichi had seen Neji's extinct smile.

Not that it made a difference. Either way, she had seen it, and she would certainly be content with that much.

"Mistaken, am I?" she said, slumping into a chair and taking a slice of pizza. "Well, then, suffice to say, the Hyuuga has a very attractive _smirk. _He should do it more often"

She watched the ball of his Adam's apple elevate up and then down at this response and she wondered if it was too aggressive to have said such a bold statement. She had not intended to be so…flirtatious…

Being with him, as she had expressed earlier, made her feel complicatedly valued again. Although she knew from the beginning that he was not there for his own interest, she couldn't help but bamboozle herself into thinking that he might've possibly found her presence as pleasant as she found his to be. It was a foolish assumption, she thought, and many times she tried brushing the notion off due to the fact that she had presumed Sasuke felt the same way. She did not desire to be disappointed a second time.

Yet, her judicious observations couldn't help but catch the peculiar acute signs he had been sending the past few days. Call it paranoia or girl's intuition, but she couldn't ignore how often she had caught him staring at her when he thought her gaze was averted. Or the amount of times she would watch him glance away every time she was certain a smile would break out of his composure over something she had said or done.

It was a terribly far-fetched shot, but it flattered her a great deal to even _think _that someone as powerful—and attractive---as Hyuuga Neji would be the slightest bit interested in someone like her...

Or….

…Perhaps she was reading too much into their interview…

With as much casualty as she could muster, Sakura bit into her pizza, hoping that her face did not divulge any of her thoughts.

Unfortunately, the notion only drew more attention to herself.

"NYAH." She managed to squeeze out of her stifled scream. Flailing her hands around while tears welled up in her eyes, she looked like a bird trying to fly---but failing miserably.

"H-hot." She puffed after the dreaded bite had been swallowed.

The Hyuuga watched as she blew out a slow breath before chugging down a glass of cold water. It was quite comedic, observing her while she wiped the tears away.

He retrieved for her another icy glass of water, and then sat down next to her.

"You have about as much grace as a giraffe underwater." He scoffed, inwardly laughing when she put a hand to her chest, exasperated.

"Shuh-up…" she breathed. "Naw funny."

"Perhaps _you _should be the one to take geisha lessons." He retorted. "They could certainly use your flailing movements for a new dance accompanied by the _shamisen_."

When she could not assemble even a fake laugh, Neji was concerned that she had attained yet _another _burn that was perhaps more painful than the one on her finger.

"Baaaaka. We just pulled the pizza out of the oven. Of course it's going to be hot." He informed as she began scratching her tongue with her teeth. "And stop doing that. Just gurgle with toothpaste and cold water later. Kami, you'd think that for a medical ninja, you'd be more tolerant to physical pain than that."

"Shush." She simply said. "I'm still learning how to repair burn wounds. And if you're so smug about it, why don't _YOU_ heal me?"

"It's more amusing to watch."

"The housewife is amused by his salary man's pain."

"The housewife thought his salary man was more intelligent."

If one hadn't known any better, one would have thought that the two of them—sitting and eating casually at the dinner table---were an _actual _married couple, enjoying their beautiful lives together in harmony. This thought had not escaped the Hyuuga's mind, and when he let himself take pleasure in the tranquility of the moment, he could not deny that it made him indisputably happy.

Lee had better have made him a bloody _Best Man _in their future wedding, seeing at how much mental pain the Hyuuga had gone through for him…

…Which reminded Neji…

"Alright, woman. Bite back your pain so you can answer my questions. I don't have to remind you that the utmost honesty is required."

Sakura licked her lips.

"You're a cruel man, Neji. Fine. Proceed."

This question, Neji knew exactly where it had come from and why Lee was asking.

"What flower would best describe you?"

Without a doubt, Neji knew that Lee would be bringing a bouquet of whatever flower she was described as the very next day. While it was a charming gift, it wasn't exactly original. The Hyuuga knew that the type of girl Sakura was, and girls like her appreciated creativity and inventiveness when it came to courting. Flowers weren't exactly high on the innovativeness scale…

"I'm surprised this question wasn't brought up earlier." She said.

Truth be told, Neji had anticipated her answer to be her very name, which was why it wasn't asked earlier. But then he came to discover that she was not the predictable kunoichi he had once thought she was.

"Wrong, Hyuuga, it's _not _the cherry blossom." She spoke before he could even reply.

"I never said it was."

"But you were_ thinking_ it."

"You don't know _what _I was thinking."

"Alright, then. Enlighten me. What flower would _you _describe me as?'

Her arms were now crossed, and she sat in an upright posture that showed she was very interested in what he had to say.

"May I remind you, kunoichi, that this is _my _interview, so_ I'll _be the one to ask the questions."

"Am I not allowed to wonder about your opinions?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they don't matter. Now shut up and answer my question."

It wasn't said harshly, but Neji only wanted to keep on the topic of her. He hadn't wanted to discuss anything on himself, being a tad afraid of revealing something that was not meant to be revealed.

"Who said your opinions didn't matter?" she said, disregarding his demand.

"They just don't, now---"

"Well, they very much matter to me. I'll answer your question after, I just want to know what you think." She spoke innocently, but with a powerful enough authority to make himself consider how he might answer.

"Please?"

Neji sighed, and paused a while, unsure of why he was being so submissive, or why he hadn't put up much of a fight. He wondered why his opinion intrigued her, and he was---for a moment---dazed by her curious eyes. She really wanted to know.

Before long, he was deep in thought, searching his mental directory of flowers he had seen, known, and researched. It was a difficult question to answer, because she could be so easily described in the beauty of countless flowers. But finally, he managed to recall a flower that fit her persona like a glove.

"Baby's breath."

A peculiar answer.

Sakura had to admit, she had not expected that. And by the look of her face, Neji could tell she was somewhat disappointed.

Baby's breath was no more than a garnish on the plate of extraordinary and exotic flowers. She had discovered this through the mentoring of Ino as a child.

After all these years, she was still an insignificant flower?

Neji sensed her dissatisfaction and was obliged to continue.

"Have you ever seen Baby's Breath before?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid, Neji. Of course I have." In her answer, Neji could tell that she was somewhat offended through the tone of her voice.

"It's not a particularly extravagant flower." He said.

A frown.

"No, it's not."

"Nor is it uniquely coloured."

Sakura sighed. _Where was he going with this_?

"No, it isn't."

"And you can tell that it's not very large in size." He continued, hoping that she wouldn't pummel him in sensitivity.

"Alright, Neji. I guess I deserved your complete honesty. I get that I'm not special. Baby's Breath it is."

"You didn't let me finish."

She laughed.

"Neji, I think that there's a limit to how many insults a girl can take in a day."

Neji ignored her.

"Baby's breath is one of the most fascinating flowers I have ever analyzed in my life."

This brought her to a halt.

_Fascinating_?

Now he had her attention

He continued.

"It's a flower no one expects to have such a big effect. Try imagining a wedding bouquet of white roses without a bed of Baby's Breath? Or try arranging a vase in perfect symmetry without adding Baby's Breath to the composition. It feels rather empty, does it not?"

Sakura could not nod or motion her concurrence, but she could not agree more.

So she let him proceed.

"Gypsophila, its botanical name. According to its meaning, Baby's Breath is symbolic for innocence and purity of the heart. Its brilliant white compliments any flower and seems to brighten a bouquet by sparkling some of its innocence.

"While it isn't an extravagant flower, it needn't be one. The simplicity speaks its beauty for it. And while it normally only accompanies other flowers, its proof that the other flowers rely on it greatly. Although it is commonly overlooked because of its size, Gypsophila is unmistakably a very important flower that aids the improvement of the bigger, better picture. Look at it by itself, and its beauty isn't quite seen. But with an array of other flowers, it seems to bloom better. Baby's breath was never meant to be alone."

Neji paused and took a deep breath. It wasn't hard for him to say what he did because he knew very well that it described every fiber in her being.

Despite what everyone thought, she was quite the powerful (and quite attractive) kunoichi. All these years she spent alone had done no good for her growth. Now, when he had given her company, he could tell that she had bloomed full beauty, and even improved _his_ character appeal.

He knew more than ever that she was not meant to be alone. And though he would not be the one to spend the rest of his life with her, he would not waste this opportunity to let her know that she was needed, just like the Baby's Breath in a bouquet of roses. There were more than a handful of people he could name that would be nothing without her.

Sakura turned around and coughed a little, to hide the sniffle that the Hyuuga knew was present. If he had made her cry, he only wanted it to be grateful tears.

"Heh." She chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you stole that speech off of some romance manga. It was surprisingly original, even for _you_. "

She turned back around so that he could catch glimpse of her glossy-eyed smile.

"But thank you."

"Ah." He replied, and moved his eyes to something that would distract him.

How many sentimental moments had that been now?

One thing was for certain, there were far too many in the interview than he would be proud of.

"Stupid woman, you made me preach on something that was supposed to have been _your _answer." He fidgeted, trying to use coldness to cover the traces of his gentleness that he had exposed to her.

"Yes, you're right. But I would've never known that until you told me." She beamed. "So my answer is Baby's Breath."

"Hmph. Finding the easy way out. Next time, answer it yourself. That's the final time I'm letting you talk me into sharing my opinion."

A bright smile.

"Hai hai."

He stared, blushed, and cleared his throat.

"I think you've pestered me enough." He spoke, excusing himself to the door. "That's all for today."

With that, he vanished, leaving a trace of freshness in Sakura's spirits…

…Like the scent of the Baby's Breath flower itself.

**Author's crap:**

Yes, I say CRAP. Blast this chapter, took me so long to finish. It's not even all that great either. I didn't know exactly where to go from the last chapter, so I sorta made it up as I went along.

Hope I didn't disappoint.

This was more of an outlet to educate myself by expanding my vocabulary.

Call it a late Christmas present to those who've been groveling for an update.

Happy reading.

Happy reviewing.

Zarrah-chan

Ps. I mention _geisha _a lot in this chapter, mostly because I just finished reading _Memoirs of a Geisha_ which is, by the way, a very good book. Haven't seen the movie. Don't want to. Can't stand Zhang Ziyi for some reason. Anyway _Shamisen_ is just the term for that instrument that looks like a guitar lying flat on the floor. It's commonly played to accompany plays and dances that the geisha would perform. Just thought you'd like to know!

As for Baby's Breath, just google it. you'll know what i'm talking about.


End file.
